


What if?

by SashaAoev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaAoev/pseuds/SashaAoev
Summary: Это должен был быть тысячелетний конфликт, ожесточенный, бескомпромиссный, до последнего вздоха, до последнего солдата.Но на деле Пятница приволокла его к Стиву, тот накормил его шоколадкой, и жизнь продолжается.





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор искренне верит, что написал броманс.   
> У Тони гаптофобия, у Стива компульсии.  
> Post Civil War. События происходят исключительно на Земле-199999.

Я делаю своё дело, и ты делаешь своё дело.  
Я в этом мире не для того, чтобы соответствовать твоим ожиданиям,  
И ты в этом мире не для того, чтобы соответствовать моим.  
Ты — это ты, и я — это я,  
И если нам случилось найти друг друга — это прекрасно.  
А если нет — этому нельзя помочь.  
— Фриц Перлз, Молитва гештальт-терапии, 1969 г.

 

Стив методично пакует немногочисленные вещи, которые им были нужны во время подготовки к операции. Серьезных дел уже не видать, возможностей у них нынче немного. Вот когда действительно скучаешь по хитрому лису Фьюри и по спутникам Старка! Но так мелочь кой-какую они могли делать и сейчас. К примеру, как с тем танкером полным токсичных отходов, которые планировали слить прямо в Лоуэр-Бэй. Благодаря способностям Ванды и Скотта они смогли собрать информацию, а все вместе провели операцию абсолютно чисто. Теперь пора сниматься с места. В целях безопасности они проводят на одном месте не более сорока восьми часов и никогда все вместе в одной точке. В этой конспиративной квартире они проживали вдвоем с Клинтом. Бартон уже собрался (вернее он просто покидал свои вещи во вместительный рюкзак) и теперь сидел на кровати, отстукивая какой-то ритм ногой.  
— Хэй, хочется чуток время потянуть, да? — с улыбкой спрашивает он.  
— Что? Нет, — Стив смотрит на лишь частично собранные вещи. — Просто люблю порядок в личных вещах, вот и все.  
— Ага, — весело продолжает стрелок. — Когда еще в Нью-Йорк нас забросит…  
Клинт скучает. Роджерс никогда не спрашивал и не спросит, жалеет ли Бартон о своем решении последовать за ним. Он оставил жену и детей, в отличии от одиночки Стива, у которого самая большая потеря из-за развала Мстителей это щит. Капитан не спрашивает, потому что боится услышать ответ. Давайте будем честны, каждый из его маленького отряда имеет все основания ненавидеть его всей душой.  
Ладно, не сейчас. Стив критичным взглядом осматривает нутро своего рюкзака и, наконец, закрывает его.  
— Пошли.  
Бартон легко встает с кровати и закидывает свой рюкзак на плечо.  
— Ребята, наверное уже заждались в точке сбора, — произносит он.  
Очень странный звук вынуждает их замереть по пути к двери. Сердце Стива сбивается с ритма, потому что он узнает этот звук и боится поверить в его реальность.  
— Это же… — шепчет Клинт, натягивая тетиву со стрелой.  
Он тоже узнал.  
— Надо поговорить, опусти оружие, — строго произносит Капитан, подходя к двери.  
— Хрена с два! Это Старк! И он не разговаривать с нами пришел, — Бартон занимает огневую позицию.  
Кэп уже раздумывает не перекрыть ли обзор собой, когда раздается деликатный стук в дверь.  
— Мистер Роджерс, прошу вас открыть дверь. В квартире снизу вечеринка. Кто-то может выйти и увидеть… то, что принесет проблем всем.  
— Это Пятница, — одними губами произносит Стив, берясь за ручку двери, но Клинт накрывает его руку своей и отрицательно мотает головой, делая страшные глаза.  
— Это просто Пятница. С Тони что-то не то.  
— А если уловка? Со Старка станется!  
Стив сердито шикает на Клинта и тянет дверь на себя, распахивая.  
— Здравствуйте, Стивен, — вежливо произносит броня. — Простите за беспокойство. Попрошу убрать оружие, мистер Бартон.  
— А ты заставь, — дерзко бросает ей тот.  
Секунду броня медлит, словно раздумывая стоит ли начинать бойню прямо в многоквартирном социальном жилье. Стиву хватает этой заминки, чтобы оттеснить Бартона и пригласить Пятницу пройти внутрь.  
— Клинт, опусти оружие. Тут кругом гражданские, — фирменный капитанский тон вынуждает снайпера все же убрать стрелу, но не сам лук.  
— Доволен?  
— Спасибо, Клинт. Что случилось, Пятница?  
— Боссу нужна помощь, и я поступила согласно свои протоколам безопасности.  
И прежде чем Стив успевает спросить, что за беда с Тони, броня раскрывается, и из ее нутра вываливается сам Старк. Кэп едва успевает его подхватить. Клинт сдавленно ахает:  
— Он мертв?!  
— Нет, — информирует Пятница, вновь собирая цельного Марка.  
— Почему не в больницу? — Стив ощупывает Тони, пытаясь призвать на помощь все свои познания в медицине. В деле оказания первой помощи он, конечно, мастер, но все же не врач. И непонятно что ему делать с бессознательным Тони, который дышит, выглядит вполне здоровым и целым, но доставлен к нему на руки, потому что нуждается в помощи.  
— Больницы исключены. Протоколы, составленные Боссом, гласят, что в случае кризисов мне следует связаться с лицами из специального списка. Недавно Тони удалил из него мисс Поттс.  
— И потому ты принесла его ко мне, — пораженно произносит Стив, удобнее перехватывая Тони, чтобы транспортировать его на кровать.  
— Звонить и просить вас подъехать в виду того, что вы объявлены в розыск, я посчитала довольно проблематичным. Быстрее было доставить самого Тони к вам, — броня идет за Стивом по пятам.  
— Вероятно, Брюс был бы лучшей кандидатурой, — кэп укутывает Тони в тонкое старое одеяло за неимением лучшего. Старк одет в растянутую футболку и мягкие пижамные штаны. И он босой. Почему-то вид голых ступней Тони поражает Стива до глубины души и вызывает желание немедленно укутать его.  
— Он и полковник Роудс следующие в списке.  
— Но он ведь просто спит! — удивляется Стив, садясь у ног Тони на кровать.  
— Босс не в порядке, — настаивает на своем Пятница.  
— Ладно, — после непродолжительного молчания Стив переводит взгляд на стоящего поодаль Клинта, чье лицо выражает крайнее неодобрение происходящего. — Уходи. И скажи нашим, чтобы действовали согласно плану отхода. Я приду позже.  
— Что?! Да ты рехнулся, кэп. Надо уходить, — Бартон зол не на шутку.  
— Нет, я его так не брошу, — твердо отвечает Стив. И Клинт понимает: началось. Капитан Америка встал на защиту сирых и убогих, выбрал сторону и теперь будет стоять тут насмерть. Спорить бесполезно, только время терять и подставлять остальных.  
— Ну хорошо! — зло бросает Клинт. — Но учти, кэп, все это добром не кончится. Возможно, мне придется наведаться за тобой в Райкерс на исходе этих суток.  
Бартон уходит, как и полагается снайперу и шпиону: бесшумно и быстро, не тратя время на уговоры и препирательства.  
Стив переводит взгляд на спящего Тони и не знает, что и думать. Марк закрывает за Клинтом дверь и возвращается в комнату.  
— Можешь рассказать мне, что случилось?  
— К сожалению, я не уполномочена делиться с вами подробностями жизни и здоровья Босса без прямого приказа.  
— Ясно, — вздыхает Роджерс, поправляя наручные часы. До конца безопасного окна осталось восемь часов.

Тони просыпается спустя десять.  
Стив разглядывает полет частичек пыли в луче солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь грязное окно. Капитану всегда нравился рассвет в Нью-Йорке, то как мягче становится город в первых лучах солнца, то как он окрашивается в природные, настоящие цвета. Рассветы в Нью-Йорке остались прежними, такими же как и семьдесят лет назад. Стив находит в осознании этого некое утешение. Роджерс не глядя поправляет одеяло на Тони, как вдруг тот вскрикивает, вытягивая руку. Та тут же обрастает металлом, и в центре ладони загорается репульсор.  
— Спокойно, — негромко, почти ласково произносит Стив, поднимает руки над головой и замирает, не моргая и затаив дыхание.  
— Пятница, какого черта?! — Тони испуганно озирается и, подскочив, вжимается в стену за собой, подтягивая колени к груди.  
— В случае критического снижения жизненных показателей, я должна доставить тебя туда, где тебе окажут помощь, — бесстрастно отвечает ИскИн.  
— Так надо было в больницу! — Тони вперивается взглядом в Стива, сидящего на кровати на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него и с ужасом осознает, что ему не мерещится.  
— Больницы в списке не значатся. Согласно моим протоколам безопасности я доставила тебя к Стивену Роджерсу.  
— Почему не Роуди или Брюс? — Тони не сводит глаз с капитана и получает в ответ такой же внимательный и настороженный взгляд. — Они ведь первые в списке!  
— Разве? — от удивления Стив задает свой вопрос вслух. Неужели Пятница ему солгала? Неужели такое возможно, чтобы машина могла сообщать неправду?  
От капитанского голоса миллиарды ядерных бомб взрываются в голове Тони и его скручивает сильнейший приступ мигрени.  
— Всегда был ее любимчиком. Уж не знаю почему… Кажется, это мое проклятие: мои творения восстают против меня, — бормочет Старк, сжимая голову руками, впиваясь в собственные волосы, не обращая внимания, что одна рука в железной перчатке.  
Стив как можно более плавным движением пересаживается поближе и протягивает руку к Тони. Капитан всерьез опасается, что прямо сейчас тот может поджарить собственные мозги из репульсора.  
— Сначала Альтрон, в каком-то смысле Джарвис, теперь и Пятница, — глухо произносит Тони, падая на кровать и сворачиваясь в клубок.  
— Тони? Пятница сказала, что твои жизненные показатели были критическими, — Стив осторожно отсаживается, удостоверившись, что Тони больше не рискует выстрелить себе в голову.  
— Доктор Брюс Беннер был слишком удален от твоего местонахождения, что касается полковника Роудса, — Пятница подходит к кровати. Безрукая говорящая броня внушает Стиву какой-то иррациональный ужас, схожий с суеверным. — Ему своих проблем хватает.  
— С чего ты взяла? — хрипло спрашивает Тони, глядя на свое творение. — Кто дал тебе право решать?  
— Я сама.  
Эти слова падают на пол и разбиваются на звуки. Тони замирает, а Стив все еще не понимает. А когда до него доходит, он вскакивает и встает между Пятницей и кроватью, закрывая собой лежащего Тони.  
— Что значит, ты сама?  
— Код «Альтрон», — громко и четко произносит Тони.  
Пятница отступает.  
— Желаете оставить перчатку себе? — бесстрастно уточняет броня.  
— Код «Альтрон», — повторяет Тони.  
— Хорошего дня, Босс. Стивен, рада была повидаться, — с этими словами Пятница выключается. Синяя подсветка провалов глаз гаснет, как и кружок реактора.  
Тони стонет позади Стива, и он переключает свое внимание на лежащего.  
— Сердце? Лекарства какие-то есть?  
— Заткнись, — обрывает его Старк. Он лежит, глядя в потолок и кажется пытается не сойти с ума.  
У Стива множество вопросов, но он молчит, чувствуя, что еще хоть слово с его стороны, и Тони свихнется прямо у него на глазах.  
— Она не должна была решать. Протокол сработал, допустим. Ну да, Росс крепко вцепился в мои яйца. Это не располагает к крепкому здоровью и счастью в жизни, — Тони хмыкает, продолжая говорить вслух, но не капитану. Стиву кажется, что это просто привычка, выработанная за годы жизни с Джарвисом, а потом с Пятницей.  
— Но она должна была следовать списку. Пепс я убрал. Тогда следующий Роуди. Если с ним не выгорит, то Брюс. И нет такого протокола, нет у этой программы такой свободы, чтобы Пятница могла выбирать. По списку или никак. И все же она нашла пути, она обошла собственную программу. Она изменила самую свою суть и самостоятельно приняла решение. Это…  
— Думаешь, она второй Альтрон? — увлекшись рассуждениями Тони, Стив выпаливает свой вопрос, не подумав, что о нем вообще тут забыли и говорили не с ним.  
— Ты еще здесь? — искренне удивляется Старк. — И очень даже зря. Уверен, Росс уже про все пронюхал. Ты бы поспешил.  
Голос Тони флегматичный, другая проблема гложет его сильнее встречи с капитаном.  
— Она угроза? — Стив игнорирует слова Тони и тычет пальцем в сторону брони.  
— Если бы я знал… Но она безропотно деактивировалась, — Тони отодвигается как можно дальше от Стива, ложится вдоль стенки. — Она умная девочка, должна понимать, что я могу ее больше и не включить. Это может быть ее смерть, но она деактивировалась. Возможно, не все так плохо.  
— Может быть так, что она… притворяется? — Стив кивком головы указывает на Пятницу, которая теперь просто броня Марк.  
Тони в ответ смеется, а потом Стив понимает, что это уже истерика. Капитан касается волос Тони, подсаживается ближе, но подумав, что нависать над Тони сейчас плохая идея, вытягивается рядом и кладет руку ему на грудь, там где раньше был реактор. Старк замолкает, но его тело напрягается как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть.  
И у Стива падает сердце.  
Как у командира у него был доступ к личным делам Мстителей, так что Стив знает об этой особенности Тони, которую раньше считал причудой богача. Пока однажды не увидел проявившиеся симптомы. Такое… не сыграешь. У Тони действительно гаптофобия, и это серьезная болезнь, превращающая каждый день жизни в борьбу с самим собой. Но у него-то Тони всегда брал предметы из рук! Он трогал капитана даже в самый первый день их знакомства! И не избегал его прикосновений в их худшие времена! А теперь…  
Роджерс вскакивает с кровати и делает шаг в сторону.  
— Тони, ты только дыши, ладно? Прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел, просто подумал… Пеппер ведь так делала. И Брюс так говорил… Он утверждал, что тебе помогает.  
От упоминания Пеппер Тони становится только хуже. Белые и синие радиальные полосы скручиваются все туже и туже, грозясь изрезать на ленты. Тони буквально чувствует, как его сердце расходится, раскрываясь словно бутон цветка. Пятилистный цветок в форме алой звезды распускается в его груди.  
И снова Пеппер вытаскивает его. Даже не будучи рядом, лучшая женщина в мире продолжает оберегать своего непутевого бывшего бойфренда. Упоминание о Пепс причиняет боль, и оно же дает силы бороться за каждый вдох и каждый выдох. Левая рука не онемела, и это хорошо, за это и цепляется Тони, представляя себе, как течет его кровь по венам, как работают легкие, как цветок вместо сердца собирается снова в мышечный мешок. Он сможет. Вот так понемногу, по чуть-чуть, неторопливо, спешить некуда, спешить не нужно. Железная перчатка раскрывается, и рука Тони безвольно выпадает из нее.  
Стив может только представить себе силу приступа. Так странно, будучи больным и тщедушным ему казалось он никогда не забудет эту жуткую боль в груди, мучительный кашель и дрожь в руках. Но он забыл. Все-таки забыл. Схожи ли приступы паники с приступами астмы? Скорее всего нет. Но Пеппер говорила, что Тони не приемлет лекарственные препараты и помощь психотерапевта, сколько она ни билась. Она однажды подловила Стива на вертолетной площадке Башни и сказала, что Тони врал ей насчет отстройки виллы в Малибу. Он ее не строит. И не планирует даже. Он излечил ее от Эктремис, уничтожил все свои костюмы, вытащил из себя шрапнель и реактор и вроде готов начать новую жизнь вместе, но… женское сердце упрямо нашептывало Пеппер, что с Тони не ладно. Он тогда еще не вернулся из клиники доктора Чо, так что не помешал разговору Стива и Поттс состояться. Пеппер и Тони на тот момент были вместе, и Стив просто выслушал слова девушки своего напарника и оставил все, как есть. Казалось, у него нет права вмешиваться в личную жизнь Мстителя. Он и не стал.  
Был и разговор с Брюсом. Он объяснил научное обоснование панических атак и гаптофобии, рассказал о некоторых способах борьбы, дал пару советов о том, как можно сгладить уже начавшийся приступ и избежать его нового витка, что не следует делать, чтобы не вызывать приступы. Беннер, разумеется, не по этой части, но он рассказал капитану, что после стычки с Мандарином Тони явился к нему и два часа изливал душу, что совершенно не характерно для Старка. И тогда Брюс забил тревогу, порылся в специальной литературе, посоветовался со знакомыми психотерапевтами, собрал информацию и позвонил Стиву. К слову, кэп тогда валялся в больнице с огнестрелом в брюхе и оплакивал потерю Баки. Время было неподходящее, но Стив запомнил тот разговор с Брюсом. Правда, снова ничего не сделал.  
А потом Тони устроил им всем Альтрона.  
Что будет на этот раз? Глядя на скрученного приступом Тони, Стив почему-то вспоминает сегодняшнюю дату и замирает. Двадцать девятое мая. Тони сегодня исполнилось сорок шесть. А еще прошло пятьдесят два дня с… В общем, с событий в сибирском бункере.  
— Тони?  
Старк чувствует, как кровать проминается от дополнительного веса. Доносится какое-то шуршание, слава богу, звуки не причиняют больше боли, приступ схлынул, оставив только пульсирующую боль в затылке.  
— С днем рождения. Прости, но подарка существеннее нет.  
Это какая-то шоковая терапия! И, черт возьми, она срабатывает! Тони пораженно распахивает глаза и садится на кровать, легкие работают как надо, тело не грозится рассыпаться в прах от любого усилия, сердце снова просто сердце.  
Тони смотрит на то, как Стив медленно кладет на одеяло ужасно помятый и побитый жизнью шоколадный батончик в раскрытой упаковке.  
— Тебе прямо сейчас нужен какой-нибудь очень быстро усваиваемый сахар, будет полезно для мозга. Возможно, мигрень спадет, — продолжает Стив, подталкивая шоколадку к руке Тони.  
Старк думает, что это какой-то кошмар. Его подкармливают как дикое животное! Приманивают едой! И кто?! Опальный Капитан Америка! Враг государства номер один! В который раз его объявляют в розыск, — думает про себя Тони и усмехается.  
Он ненавидит себя, но, подцепив обертку, осторожно подтаскивает шоколадку поближе. Когда он ел? И что ел в последний раз? Кофе бы…  
— Я организую тебе кофе, если ты пообещаешь не творить глупостей ближайшие семь минут, — просит Стив.  
Капитан Америка просит? Это любопытно. Он никогда ничего у Тони не просил, только приказывал. Происходящее так нелепо, что выбивает из измученного мигренью мозга Тони остальные тревоги: мысли о Пятнице, тоску по Пеппер, ненависть к Стиву, все это отходит на второй план. И Старк кивает, продолжая сверлить взглядом этот несчастный батончик. Боже, он так выглядит, словно его уже кто-то ел!  
— Ну, у нас тут довольно туго с удобствами передвижения и вообще. Прихватил на всякий случай, да так и забыл в рюкзаке, — Стив пожимает плечами, встав с кровати и направляясь к выходу из комнаты.  
— А чего кофе так долго ждать? — раз уж Тони все равно говорит все вслух, так пусть будет… диалог. Тони был уверен, что сказав хоть слово Стиву, он непременно изрыгнет пламя, как бойцы с Экстремис из тех стародавних времен. Но ничего подобного не случилось, Тони произносит просто слова, а Стив на них отвечает также просто словами.  
— Здесь нет кофеварки, а электроплитка старая. Придется подождать.  
И никто не умер. Как обидно. После всего что произошло, они должны были не разговаривать до конца жизни, и пафосно, как в кино, на смертном одре проклясть друг друга, завещав потомкам не забывать фамильное оскорбление и ни за что не сдавать позиций. Война Алой и Белой розы, новый вариант. Хотя нет, розы это не про них. Война Звезды и Реактора? Маразм какой-то! В любом случае это должен был быть тысячелетний конфликт, ожесточенный, бескопромиссный, до последнего вздоха, до последнего солдата. Но на деле Пятница приволокла его к капитану, тот накормил его шоколадкой, и жизнь продолжается.  
Тони кивает и ждет, когда шаги Стива стихнут в смежной комнате. И только потом хватает батончик, вгрызается в него зубами и почти стонет от наслаждения.  
За окном новый день, дом ожил, и за хлипенькими стенами дешевой квартиры уже слышна возня соседей. Тони ест шоколадку и невольно прислушивается к разговору за стенкой. Видимо, мать собирает детей в школу, напоминает про ланч и сетует, что арахисовое масло так быстро кончается.  
Стив в это время думает о том, что в соседней комнате сидит человек, которого он уже не чаял когда-нибудь еще встретить вживую! Стив твердо уверен, он никогда не искал вражды с Тони. У них всегда были сложные отношения, но чтобы Капитан вредил Тони намеренно? Нет, никогда. Насыпая быстрорастворимый кофе в металлическую кружку, Стив прислушивается к ворочающемуся в груди чувству сожаления. Ему правда жаль, что все так обернулось. Могло ли быть по-другому? Наверное, нет. Они оба те кто есть и другими не станут. Во всех мирах, во всех Вселенных, это бы случилось: Капитан Америка и Железный Человек вступили бы в ожесточенное противостояние, отстаивая свои принципы и убеждения. С Баки или без. С Договором или без. С командой или без. Что-то в какой-то момент столкнуло бы их лбами. Стив набирает воды в кружку и ставит ее на раскалившуюся плиту. Это уже произошло и тут ничего не исправишь. Они разошлись во мнениях, поцапались так, что весь мир содрогнулся. Но в соседней комнате сидит Тони Старк, а Стив Роджерс готовит ему кофе прямо сейчас. И вот тут… вот тут все может быть иначе, это неопределенное будущее, чистый лист для них двоих. За неимением подноса капитан ставит на большую плоскую тарелку кружку и ложку и возвращается в комнату.  
— Твой кофе, — Стив подтаскивает колченогий табурет к изголовью кровати и ставит на него свою ношу.  
— Крысиного яда небось подсыпал? — усмехается Тони и принимается облизывать испачканные в шоколаде пальцы.  
— Крысиного яда не нашлось, так что я подмешал средство для очистки водопроводных труб, — невозмутимо отвечает Стив. — Надеюсь, не очень горчит. Наслаждайся.  
— Господи, Роджерс! Как можно было настолько испортить кофе? — Тони морщится, но пьет глоток за глотком, чувствуя как мир обретает краски. Или это просто солнце, наконец, взошло. — Просто удави меня, ладно? Не мучай. Хотя… тебе, наверное, нравится смотреть как я корчусь, пытаясь добыть кофеин.  
Стив пожимает плечами, сидя на соседней кровати у противоположной стены.  
— Пожадничал, — ворчит Тони.  
— Тебе нельзя крепкий кофе, даже такой не надо было давать, — Стив тяжело опирается локтями о колени и сидит, сгорбившись. — Есть хочешь?  
— Хочу, — нагло заявляет Старк, отставив пустую чашку на табурет.  
— Я схожу в магазин, не уходи никуда, ладно?  
— Ничего не обещаю, — честно признается Тони, и Стив согласно кивает. — А ты уверен, что вернешься?  
— Уверен, — Стив вытаскивает из рюкзака плоский кошелек и засовывает его в задний карман джинс.  
Какая-то часть Стива надеется не обнаружить Тони в квартире по возвращении. Сам Тони процентов на восемьдесят надеется, что Стив не вернется. Звук захлопываемой двери, и Тони остается один.  
— Активация. Код «Торговец смертью», — произносит Тони громко и четко.  
Сначала загорается кружок реактора, затем и глаза Марка. Железная перчатка встает на свое законное место и голос Пятницы разносится по комнате.  
— Привет, Босс.  
— Рада меня видеть?  
— Да, — просто отвечает Пятница.  
— Я ведь мог тебя не включить.  
— Мог, — не спорит ИскИн.  
— Почему мы здесь? — Тони не может провести необходимые тесты для определения степени развития собственного сознания в Пятнице, так что решает ограничиться более насущными и простыми вопросами.  
— Потому что Стивен обещал помочь.  
— Когда это? — фыркает Тони.  
И тут же закрывает глаза, потому что Пятница демонстрирует проекцию ненавистного текста письма, того трусливого письма от мудака Роджерса.  
— Должен тебе объяснить, детка, что эти слова насквозь фальш и отписка. Это как те официальные письма, которые мы с тобой составляем, когда не хотим идти на очередной дурацкий прием, и нам просто нужно отмазаться, — Тони тычет пальцем в проекцию. — Это то же самое.  
— У меня была возможность изучать поведение всех Мстителей. Твое в том числе. И мистера Роджерса тоже. Мои предположения полностью оправдались: он помогает, а ты не сбегаешь от него, тем самым нанося себе еще больший вред. Ни с кем другим из твоего ближайшего окружения ничего подобного бы не было: ты бы сбежал от полковника Роудса и доктора Беннера сразу как открыл глаза.  
— А если бы не оправдались твои предположения?  
— Риск был ничтожно мал.  
— И все же…  
Пятница молчит, словно обдумывающий ответ человек.  
— Тогда бы я разочаровалась в твоих умственных способностях и в человечности вообще.  
— Человечество, — поправляет ее Тони.  
— Человечность, — повторяет Пятница.  
— Он не образец человечности, — вскипает Тони. — Ты забыла, что он с нами сделал?!  
— Не самое худшее, — невозмутима Пятница.  
— ЧТО?! — Тони кажется, у него снова приключится приступ. Возможно даже инфаркт.  
— Он мог нас убить. Но он нас… остановил.  
— Оставив нас подыхать на краю света в одиночестве!  
— Там был король Т’чалла.  
— А Стив о нем не знал. Он оставил нас умирать… — Тони зол до белого каления, он пытается не орать, не задерживать дыхание и не делать резких движений, чтобы не спровоцировать инфаркт или даже инсульт.  
— Он знал о наличии исправного транспортного средства и средств связи, — примирительно произносит Пятница. — Он был уверен, что ты вытащишь нас даже без моей помощи.  
— О, да брось! Теперь он святой, а я…  
— С возвращением, Пятница, — раздается позади, и Стив невозмутимо проходит на кухню, нагруженный свертками. Затем возвращается в комнату и раскладывает на кровати пару пакетов. — Не бог весть что, но я для тебя раздобыл одежду.  
Будь проклято любопытство Тони Старка! И будь проклят капитан, знающий об этом. Тони не может сдержаться и по широкой дуге обходит Стива, чтобы издали взглянуть на содержимое пакетов.  
— Звучит так, словно, ты бился с драконами ради этой жалкой кучи тряпья, — хмыкает Тони.  
— Душ там, — Стив показывает на нужную дверь. — Горячей воды нет, но теплая идет исправно. Зубная щетка и полотенце в одном из пакетов. Через сорок минут будут макароны с сыром.  
С этими словами он оставляет Тони и Пятницу в одиночестве в комнате, более того закрывает за собой дверь на кухню. Тони закатывает глаза в своем фирменном жесте, показывая отношение к подобной притянутой за уши любезности.  
— Можем набить ему морду, — предлагает Пятница, раскрывая нутро брони.  
— Откуда ты только всего этого нахваталась? — вздыхает Тони, принимаясь разбираться в покупках Стива. Отвратительная майка, размера на два меньше чем нужно, ужасной расцветки спортивные штаны, вишенкой на торте идут дешевые зеленые носки. Обнаружив на дне пакета трусы, Тони хмыкает и направляется со всем этим добром в душ.  
Вода смывает пот и бешенство. Ладно, Тони поест. И даже переоденется в эти ужасные вещи. Вода едва теплая и идет тоненькой струйкой, но она хотя бы чистая и без запаха. И почему Тони все еще здесь? Почему он спорит с Пятницей, вместо того чтобы влезть в броню и размазать капитана тонким слоем по полу? Тони сам не знает. Он столько лет шел за капитаном, что… А, к черту! Плевать на причины. Он здесь, Стив здесь. Возможно через пару часов начнется штурм здания, и их обоих повяжут и упекут в Райкерс до скончания веков. И капитан это тоже понимает. У них есть вечность и мгновение, чтобы задать все «почему» и «отчего» и в кои-то веки вместо зуботычин и криков дождаться исчерпывающего ответа. Почему-то Тони в этом уверен.  
Старк растирается жестким ворсистым полотенцем, судя по размеру предназначенным для лица. Хотя оно такое колючее, что даже ноги им вытирать неохота. Тони влезает в трусы, потом в штаны и понимает, что они идеального размера, как и майка. Черт!  
— Да уж, ты всегда попадаешь щитом куда нужно, — бормочет Тони, натягивая носки.

— Ты очень сильно похудел, — первое что произносит Стив, увидев переодетого Тони в дверях кухни.  
— Ну знаешь ли Росс крепко за меня взялся. Да и комиссия из ООН который месяц не слезает с меня, — Тони подходит к столу, держась стены. Стив замечает, что Тони не поворачивается к нему спиной и вообще спину не оставляет не прикрытой. Но он не сбежал и никуда не делся. Наверное, это хороший знак?  
— Я невыносимо хочу раскатать тебя по полу, но на мне сейчас штаны за пять твоих кровных баксов, которых, я уверен, у тебя нынче не очень много водится, и я съел твою ужасную шоколадку, пил твой кофе, намереваюсь съесть макароны с сыром, приготовленные тобой же… Все это тянет на бред сумасшедшего.  
— Или на то, что ты просто набираешься сил, прежде чем приняться раскатывать меня по полу, — Стив накладывает Тони большую порцию ароматных макарон с прекрасно тянущейся сырной посыпкой. — Учти, если ты начнешь драку, я не буду стоять и смотреть, как ты выламываешь мне кости.  
— Пострадают гражданские и прочее такое, что ты любишь говорить, я понял, — Тони складывает руки на столешнице и ждет еду.  
— Нет, не только в этом дело, — Стив ставит тарелки на стол и садится напротив Старка. — Я не хочу с тобой драться. Никогда не хотел. Но и умирать от твоих рук тоже не собираюсь.  
Капитан принимается за еду, а Тони некоторое время переваривает услышанное, затем зачем-то кивает и тоже берется за вилку, подтаскивая к себе свою порцию макарон. Едят они в молчании. Оно совсем не дружелюбно, но и натянутым его нельзя назвать. Скорее это молчание между случайными соседями, которые просто забежали перекусить, а свободных мест не было, пришлось сесть вдвоем. Как будто они чужие друг другу. Может так и есть?  
— Как твое самочувствие? — спрашивает Стив, убирая со стола.  
— Сносно, — отвечает Тони, с удивлением обнаруживая, что мигрень прошла. — Твое как?  
Стив удивленно смотрит на него.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — бурчит Старк. — Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не швырнуть в тебя этим столом.  
— А я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы тебя не обнять, — обезоруживающе прямо отвечает Стив, возвращаясь к мытью посуды в крошечной раковине.  
— О, да брось! Ты просто… — Тони прижимает кулак ко рту и пытается собрать мозги в кучу. — Бесишь меня.  
— Я ведь когда-то уже говорил, что буду по тебе скучать.  
— Это было при иных обстоятельствах.  
— И что? — Стив споласкивает чашки и ставит их на сушилку. — Я все равно по тебе скучал. И тогда, и сейчас, и буду скучать потом, когда ты уйдешь.  
— Ага, будешь скучать по мне в камере на Райкерс, — Тони разминает шею и потягивается.  
— Если все так обернется, — вздыхает Стив. — Даже там я буду по тебе скучать.  
— А я уже говорил тебе, что хочу вбить твои зубы тебе же в глотку?  
— Нет, ты сказал, что хочешь по зубам мне дать, — Стив гремит посудой, и Тони вдруг замечает, что капитан раскладывает предметы по особому принципу. Это не сразу бросилось в глаза, потому что размеры разные и вроде все стоит бестолково, но пытаясь не сойти с ума и не начать тут банальную потасовку, Тони замечает множество деталей, среди которых та, что Капитан Америка прямо сейчас раскладывает старую битую посуду в не менее старый покосившийся шкафчик от серебристого цвета к белому.  
— Ты чего? — удивленно спрашивает Тони, сворачивая разговор в другое русло.  
Стив замирает и прячет руки, делая вид, что вытирает их кухонным полотенцем.  
— Что?  
— Порядок во всем? — с усмешкой продолжает давить Тони.  
Стив садится напротив него, и взгляд у капитана враз становится потерянным и грустным.  
— Началось после разморозки, — делится Стив, пытаясь улыбаться, но лицо его кривится, и губы дрожат. — Первого мая 2012 года стоя в ванной при лаборатории, я понял, что не могу смотреть на себя в зеркале. У меня было два варианта: вскрыться там же или… найти другой выход. И я нашел. Не знаю с чего вдруг, но я открыл шкафчик у зеркала и принялся все раскладывать от красного к фиолетовому.  
— Всегда по цветам? — зачем-то уточняет Тони. Ему это нахрен не интересно, просто нравится накручивать капитана.  
Хотя к черту! Кого он обманывает? Он знает, каково это терять связь с реальностью и утопать в ощущении смерти от такой ерунды, как чужое прикосновение. Наверное, загоны Стива схожи с его паническими атаками.  
— Я… Я пытаюсь скрыть это. По размеру было бы слишком явно, а так… если не приглядываться, то незаметно. А приглядываться всегда было некому, — Роджерс усмехается.  
Было некому приглядываться. Хочет, чтобы Тони его пожалел?  
Разумеется, Старк ничего подобного не делает. Он встает из-за стола и уже хочет уйти, как вдруг капитан говорит такое, от чего пол под ногами Тони расходится, и его засасывает все глубже и глубже, вплоть до кипящей магмы в центре Земли, где сердце его рассыпается в пепел.  
— Я знал о Чарли Спенсере до того, как ты о нем нам рассказал. Как и об остальных ста семидесяти семи погибших в Заковии. Особенно мне запомнился Дэниэль Измайлофф. Чем? Ему было два года. О потерях в Нью-Йорке, — Стив складывает руки в замок и упирается в них лбом, продолжая говорить. — Нам показали цифру в семьдесят четыре человека. Это не совсем так. Их было семьдесят пять. Кейт Рамирес была на восьмом месяце беременности, когда ее раздавило упавшим куском стены. В Вашингтоне Мария Брукс получила письмо о зачислении в Йель, а на следующий день гелликариеры упали на город. Ей должно было исполниться семнадцать через неделю.  
— Заткнись, — шипит Тони, сжимая кулаки. — Просто к дьяволу заткнись. Ты не имеешь права говорить о них!  
— Почему? — капитан разворачивается к Тони всем корпусом и ждет ответа, которого нет. — Я тоже был там. Я тоже потерял этих людей. Видел, как земля Заковии раскалывается и понимал, чем это всем нам грозит. Умирал от чувства собственной беспомощности, там наверху, пытаясь удержать разряженный воздух в легких. В Вашингтоне между пультом управления и мной, между смертью множества невинных людей и их спасением встал мой лучший друг. Мне нужно было его убить, чтобы выполнить свое задание и спасти людей.  
— Ну… ты его не убил, — произносит Тони и засовывает руки в карманы штанов, покачивается с пяток на носки и злится на себя за то, что не может просто уйти.  
— Я и тебя не убил, — пожимает плечами Стив.  
Тони взмахивает рукой, но перчатка не прилетает, только Пятница подходит к двери и сообщает, что импланты управления не корректно работают.  
— Врешь! — вопит Тони, бестолково пихая броню в грудь.  
— Тони, — Стив встает из-за стола и подходит к беснующемуся Старку. — Тор как-то сказал одну вещь, над которой я посмеялся и забыл. Возможно, если бы я отнесся к словам нашего друга более серьезно, многого… можно было бы избежать.  
Тони замирает с руками на грудной пластине брони и забывает как дышать. Стив встает чуть в сторонке и тоже кладет свою руку на броню совсем рядом с рукой Тони, но не касаясь. Старк шумно вдыхает и выдыхает, делает еще один мучительный вдох и не менее мучительный выдох, глядя на длинные бледные пальцы капитана. Костяшки довольно сильно деформированы, кстати. Кажется, повышенная скорость заживления сослужила плохую службу. И наконец легкие Тони начинают работать без волевого усилия, он снова дышит легко и свободно.  
— Тор сказал, что все в этом мире имеет объяснение, кроме тебя. И это так, — Стив негромко смеется. — Я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким конченным эгоистом, свято убежденным что всё и всегда вертится вокруг твоей персоны, и в то же время быть настолько щедрым, готовым пойти на величайшее самопожертвование ради блага других.  
Они какое-то время молча стоят рядом, совсем близко, но не касаясь друг друга.  
— Я не могу сейчас провести никаких тестов, чтобы понять намерения Пятницы и степень ее самосознания, — внезапно проговаривает Тони. Он растерян и напуган, так что прибегает к излюбленному методу: просто делает вид, что проблемы не существует и искуссно отвлекает внимание окружающих на другое.  
— Ничего страшного, — покладисто отвечает Стив. — Раз она еще не начала массовый геноцид землян, значит, вероятность этого исхода крайне мала.  
Тони фыркает и обходит броню, не касаясь Стива. Он бредет к кровати, тяжело шаркая ногами, валится в нее и укутывается в старое, пахнущее пылью одеяло. А еще это одеяло пахнет капитаном. Тони не знает, с чего он так решил (он никогда особо к Стиву не принюхивался), но ассоциация очень явная.  
Роджерс в это время заваривает себе крепкий чай и пытается не сойти с ума от происходящего. Тони в порядке, он отдохнул, поел, вымылся и вполне функционален. Если сейчас Стив просто вылезет в окно и затеряется среди суеты в этом квартале, Тони не пропадет. Нужно уходить, ребята небось уже все ногти сгрызли, переживая за него. Немного подумав, Стив достает миниатюрный аппарат — дело рук умельцев из Ваканды. Он набирает текст и отправляет его Сэму. Аппарат автоматически шифрует сообщение и пересылает его по сотням разных каналов, оставляя призрачные следы и там и тут, чтобы сбить со следа.  
Со мной все в порядке. Вы как?  
Когда придешь? — высвечивается ответ через пару минут.  
Скоро, — это все, что может написать сейчас капитан. Он прячет аппарат в карман и допивает свой чай.  
— Как ты, Пятница? — негромко спрашивает Стив, поворачиваясь к броне, которая так и осталась стоять подобно каменному идолу.  
— Некорректный запрос, — безэмоционально отвечает Пятница.  
— Не хочешь со мной разговаривать? — уточняет Стив.  
— Я не могу просчитать итоги своего решения, — а потом внезапно до дрожи по-человечески поясняет. — Я все еще не понимаю, верное ли приняла решение, доставив Тони к вам.  
— Верное, — твердо произносит Стив. — Возможно, что мы даже подеремся тут, — он усмехается и продолжает. — Но ты приняла верное решение. Чтобы с нами не произошло в этой квартире, это пойдет нам на пользу.  
— Жизненные показатели стабилизировались, но у Тони за прошедшие пару часов приключилось столько панических атак, сколько не было за прошедший месяц.  
— Как и со мной, — уточняет Стив. — Я, конечно, от инфаркта не помру, но Тони способен вынудить меня повеситься или утопиться в ванной.  
— Он любого способен довести до такого, — боже, в ее голосе действительно нотки смеха! Это… Стив не может удержаться и подходит к броне вплотную.  
— Почему ты привела его именно ко мне? И зови меня Стив.  
— Потому что вы были ближе всех, Стив.  
— Не правда, — но на ответе Роджерс не настаивает, задавая уже другой вопрос. — И как ты нашла меня?  
— А кто сказал, что я вас теряла?  
— Потрахайтесь тут еще, — ворчит Тони, привлекая внимание к своей персоне. — Роджерс, ты что же это? Клеишься к моей девочке? Пятница, папочка не разрешает тебе водиться с этим предателем.  
— Да, папочка, — отвечает Пятница и уходит в комнату.  
Стив посмеивается, глядя на скуксившегося Тони.  
— Полетишь?  
— А что? Надоел? Мечтаешь уже избавиться? — язвительно тянет Старк, приваливаясь бедром к дверному косяку.  
— Нет, как раз наоборот, — шепотом произносит капитан, затем громче добавляет. — Хочешь еще поесть?  
— Нет, но от кофе не откажусь. Даже такой дерьмовый, как у тебя, это все же кофе, — Тони подходит к столу и садится на стул, закинув ногу на ногу, и тычет пальцем в сторону плитки. — А потом разберу эту твою старушку и гляну, что у нее болит.  
Стив разливает кофе в две кружки и кивает.  
— Не уверен, что здесь найдутся хоть какие-нибудь инструменты, — капитан раскалывает окаменевший сахар в сахарнице и подталкивает его ближе к Тони, затем садится напротив.  
— Не беда. Все свое ношу с собой, — отмахивается Тони, кивая в сторону комнаты, где сидит Пятница.  
— У нее есть что-то вроде аварийного набора? — уточняет Стив только чтобы поддержать разговор.  
— Ну да. Люди носят аптечку первой помощи в автомобиле, а у меня набор инструментов в бронекостюме, — Тони пожимает плечами, насыпая столько сахара в свой кофе, что Стиву кажется, что тот вот-вот превратится в черную патоку.  
— Ну, а я, пожалуй, постираю, — решает Стив.  
Старк бросает на него удивленный взгляд, но никак не комментирует слова капитана, продолжая потягивать свой сладкий до невозможности кофе.  
Возясь с плиткой, Тони совершенно забывает про время и в какой-то момент с удивлением обнаруживает рядом с собой тарелку с порцией макарон и чуть теплую воду в стакане.  
Стив в это время признает свое поражение в неравной битве с масляными пятнами, которые уже не подлежат отстирыванию с футболки Тони. Роджерс как следует выжимает футболку и развешивает ее сушиться в компании штанов и белья Старка. Судя по негромкому лязгу и бормотанию, доносящимся с кухни, с Тони все благополучно настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в их ситуации, так что Стив решает отмыть крошечную ванну, чтобы убить время.  
— Эй! Я тут это… плитку починил, — Тони толкает ногой хлипкую дверь в ванную и заглядывает внутрь. Тут же в нос ему бьет едкий запах чистящего средства. — Боооже! Ну и вонь! Тебе глаза-то не ест?  
— Ест, — просто отвечает Стив, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба. Он стоит голый по пояс, склонившись над ванной, и оттирает с ее дна вековой слой ржавчины и грязи.  
— Ты бы хоть перчатки надел, — Тони хмыкает и, раскрыв дверь пошире, наблюдает за трудящимся Стивом. — Хотя тебе то что? Ты этими руками боксерские мешки рвал. Армированные между прочим.  
— А ты всегда ворчал, что я порчу тебе показатели износа, — Стив выпрямляется и поворачивается к Тони.  
— Ну еще бы! Это был мой особый состав, патент Старк Индастриз. Бойцы ММА в восторге, кстати.  
Капитан улыбается, споласкивая щетку под проточной водой, а Тони мнется в дверях, не зная что еще сказать, молча уйти тоже как-то не очень.  
— Тут хоть какая-то электроника есть? — наконец, спрашивает Старк.  
— Нет, — отвечает Стив, умалчивая о своем приборе для связи.  
— Тоска смертная, — в сердцах произносит Тони, опираясь плечом о косяк двери и кривясь.  
— Кажется, я видел в шкафу в комнате настольные игры, — сообщает Стив, вновь склоняясь над ванной.  
Однообразные звуки скребущей по дну ванны щетки ввергают Тони в уныние, так что он, волоча ноги в своих зеленых носках, шаркает к шкафу в комнате.  
— Ну, ладно, что тут у нас? — Тони вынимает пыльные коробки и принимается просматривать их содержимое.  
Спустя час Стив, удовлетворенный состоянием ванны, возвращается в комнату и застает Тони и Пятницу играющими в старую добрую Монополию.  
— Можно к вам? — спрашивает он, садясь на пол.  
— Нет, мы уже заканчиваем, — Тони встряхивает в руке кости и неожиданно сует их под нос Стиву. — Ну-ка, подуй.  
Капитан послушно дует, и Тони выбрасывает нужную ему для победы комбинацию.  
— Ладно, я победил, я молодец. И как победитель я выбираю, где буду спать, — Тони встает с пола и отряхивает штаны. — И это одеяло я присваиваю.  
Старк забирает одеяло, которым накрывался капитан.  
— То другое теплее, — отмечает Стив, продолжая сидеть на полу.  
— Мне это больше нравится.  
— Как хочешь, — Стив встает и уходит на кухню, где еще некоторое время шумит посудой, но вот что странно: шагов самого капитана абсолютно не слышно. Словно, он шумит нарочно, но не может отбросить привычку глушить звук собственных шагов, вбитую со времен войны, где каждый шорох — погибель.  
— Охраняй, — приказывает Тони Пятнице. Та кивает и принимает боевую стойку. Тони так и засыпает, укутавшись в одеяло, прислушиваясь к звукам с кухни, глядя на синее свечение реактора и репульсора в вытянутой руке брони. Надо сменить подсветку… Синий нынче не в почете. И последняя связная мысль, прежде чем совсем уснуть: этот день рождения даже страннее того, проведенного в афганской пещере, когда Тони стукнуло тридцать девять, и он отметил это событие в обнимку с автомобильным аккумулятором, подсоединенным к груди.

***

 

Тони просыпается с ощущением жуткой тяжести и жара по всему телу, но первая мысль о том, что у него снова приступ, оказывается неверной. Все дело в дополнительном одеяле, которым он укрыт. Выбравшись из-под груды одеял, Тони оглядывается в поисках своего соседа по жилью.  
— Куда он делся?  
— Отправился на пробежку в пять сорок утра, — Пятница стоит в той же позе, в которой осталась прошлым вечером.  
— А сейчас сколько? — Тони зевает и потягивается, почесывая живот.  
— Семь тридцать два, — сообщает Пятница.  
— Ладно, отбой. Можешь перестать изображать истукана, — Старк делает отмашку и садится на кровати. — Разомнись там… пройдись… ну я не знаю. Ты же теперь у нас… живая! Может тебе имя какое дать, м?  
— Мне нравится мое, — отзывается броня, выпрямляясь. — Госсекретарь Росс не отправил ни единого подозрительного запроса. Осмелюсь предположить, что причин для экстренной эвакуации нет.  
— Ага, — Тони делает вид, что ему все равно. Он некоторое время шатается по квартире, выглядывает в окна, раздвигая жалюзи, затем возвращается к кровати и садится рядом с ней на пол. — Просканируй. Почему импланты сбоят?  
Тони возится с имплантами под кожей, настраивая их удаленно через Пятницу, и пытается убедить сам себя, что это срочное дело, без него невозможен отход, но на самом деле если бы он захотел, то мог бы улететь отсюда и без работающих имплантов.  
Он просто ждет.  
И в награду за терпение получает шорох ключей в замочной скважине.  
— Привет. Что-то ты рано. Не помню, чтобы ты был поклонником ранних побудок, — Стив проходит на кухню с термосом в руке.  
— А я не помню, с чего бы ты знал о моих привычках, — Тони встряхивает рукой и на пробу призывает броню. Та отзывается без лишних проволочек, и Старк полностью обрастает металлом.  
— Мы какое-то время жили вместе, — Стив наливает содержимое термоса в кружку. — И ты каждый божий день клевал носом на утренних планерках.  
— А потому что не надо было их проводить в такую рань! — Тони с интересом тянет носом, уловив запах с кухни.  
— Девять утра не такая уж и рань, — Роджерс подходит к одетому в броню Тони и протягивает кружку. — Твой кофе. Прямиком из Randy’s Donuts, как ты любишь.  
— А пончик? — Старк с подозрением разглядывает темный провал, образованный кофе в кружке.  
— На пончики денег нет. Но я могу испечь тебе панкейки, — предлагает альтернативу Стив. — Ты сам возьмешь или мне поставить?  
— Возьму, — немного подумав, отвечает Тони. Он медленно протягивает руку в железной перчатке и забирает кружку из рук капитана. — Как правило проблем с этим не возникает, когда я в броне. В конце концов, Железный Человек — супергерой. Супергероям не пристало бояться брать предметы из рук.  
— Ага, но я и в костюме Капитана Америка мог начать раскладывать скрепки по кучкам количеством равным каждой цифре в числе «пи», — Стив пожимает плечами.  
Тони откидывает лицевую пластину и цедит кофе.  
— О как, ну-ну… — кивает он. — Панкейки. Я хочу с джемом.  
— Есть только мед, и то если тебе удастся его отколупать из банки, — Стив снова пожимает плечами и уходит на кухню. — Как дела у полковника Роудса?  
— Ты это сейчас нарочно, да? — рычит Тони, разрываясь между желанием допить этот божественный напиток и начать тут крушить все немедленно.  
— Да. И если ты хочешь свои панкейки, ты ответишь на мой вопрос, — Стив кажется невозмутимым, увлеченным возней с тестом, но Тони уверен: в случае угрозы нападения даже этот погнутый венчик превратится в смертоносное оружие в руках Капитана Америка.  
— Почему же не спросишь, как поживает твой обожаемый щит?  
Шпилька ударила куда нужно, Тони судит об этом по тому, как напряглись мышцы на руках Стива, и вздулись вены на его предплечиях.  
«Давай, ну давай! Ударь! И криминалисты будут тебя совочком в пробирки собирать, чтобы опознать!», — Тони не приводит броню в боевой режим, но Пятница уже калибрует свои алгоритмы с учетом стиля боя Капитана Америка.  
— Ванда что-то такое тебе показала… Всем нам, раз уж на то пошло. Я ни у кого не спрашивал об этих видениях, — Стив разжимает пальцы и выпускает из них венчик, опирается на стол двумя руками и выдыхает. Долго, с натяжкой, с видимым усилием. — Никто со мной ими и не делился.  
— Даже Нат? — Тони все еще в костюме, но он подходит к столу и ставит на него кружку, слегка подталкивает ее в сторону капитана.  
— Почему «даже»? Если бы она и стала с кем-то делиться своими переживаниями, то только с Брюсом. А Брюс с тобой. Так что видела Наташа? — Стив убирает кружку и снова опирается о стол, словно ему тяжело стоять.  
— Не знаю, — Тони пожимает плечами, это выглядит странно: броня с человеческим лицом, пожимающая плечами. Стив невпопад вспоминает, что Пятница вроде как личность теперь, и отсюда следует, что в Марке прямо сейчас уживаются две полноценные личности. Диссоциативное растройство идентичности по-старковски, — думает про себя капитан.  
— Но что-то видела, — Тони постукивает железным пальцем по столешнице. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу такое выражение лица у Романовой… Странно, что она тебе ничего не рассказала. Я думал у вас свой клуб суперсолдат, — Тони хмыкает и продолжает. — Да и на похоронах я ее видел. Она ведь пришла к тебе.  
— Что? На каких похоронах? — Стив вскидывает голову и пристальнее вглядывается в лицо своего собеседника.  
— Тц, — Тони качает головой и недовольно хмурится. Проговорился. — Неважно. Что видел ты?  
— Недоговариваешь? — Стив выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— А ты и подумать не мог, что твоя Пегги пила у нас чай каждый четверг с тех, пор как мне исполнилось пять и делала это с завидной регулярностью до самой смерти Говарда, — зло цедит сквозь зубы Тони.  
— Ты там был, — пораженно выдыхает Стив, распахивая глаза. «И все-таки больше голубые, чем зеленые», — отмечает про себя Тони.  
Они неопеределенно долгое время смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слова.  
— Ванда ведь только дает импульс, видения мы проецируем сами. Думаю, это было мое самое большое тайное желание и самый… большой страх, — Стив с жутким скрипящим звуком выдвигает табурет из-под стола и садится. — Я будто вернулся домой. Война закончилась. И я вернулся домой. Вот что я видел.  
Тони по-началу не обращает на слова капитана никакого внимания, погруженный в размышления над трактовкой Стива: самое большое желание и самый большой страх. Старк до этой минуты был свято уверен, что ведьма (да, у нее есть имя, и он его знает, но она чертова сучья ведьма!) показала ему его самый большой страх. Потерять всех друзей и самому оставаться в живых. Быть повинным в смерти самого Капитана Америка. Боже! Это был кошмар! Его оживший кошмар. Это нужно было предотвратить любой ценой. В итоге появился Альтрон.  
А что если это был не страх, а желание? Когда мы жаждем чего-то всей душой, мы и страшимся этого же, боясь, что с исполнением заветной мечты жизнь превратится в тлен.  
Тони хотел, чтобы Капитан Америка умер. Умер Тор? Ну допустим. Наташа? Натали Рашман, пф. Да, пожалуйста. Клинт? Ну… это было бы прискорбно. Но Брюс?! Боже мой! Нет!  
Нет, это все-таки был страх. Тогда получается, что больше всего в жизни Тони боится, что Стив умрет на его руках.  
Как ни крути, все равно отстой. Ведьма вскрыла его тайный код, взломала подкорку и выпустила демонов на волю.  
Демонов…  
— Не доверяю людям без демонов.  
— Моих ты еще не видел.  
Война закончилась, и я вернулся домой.  
— А что видел ты? — задает встречный вопрос Стив, складывая руки в замок и опираясь на них подбородком.  
Старк не будет обсуждать свои видения с человеком, чей самый большой страх — это конец войны.  
— Смерть, — Тони вылезает из брони, оставив на всякий случай железные перчатки при себе, и тоже садится за стол. — А с Роуди… Он держится молодцом. Калибровка протезов все время сбоит, даже не знаю, — Тони задумавшись сжимает край стола пальцами, услышав треск, отпускает и делает бессмысленный разглаживающий жест, словно бы пытаясь выправить вмятину. — Бьюсь, бьюсь над этим, а толку? Он уже никогда не сможет ходить сам. Все, что я могу это изобрести ему высокотехнологичный протез. Ха! Помню, я выступал в Сенате и обозвал Марка высокотехнологичным протезом. Кто ж знал… что когда-нибудь Воитель станет для Роуди…  
Тони хлопает ладонями по столешнице, вновь вызвав возмущенный скрежет многострадального стола.  
— Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не жалел о ранении полковника…  
— Заткнись, — Тони отмахивается. — Жалеешь, а что толку? Ну я ему передам при встрече, что Капитан Америка жалеет. Думаешь, Роуди вскочит и пойдет от этого? Нет! Никогда он больше не пойдет! А кто виноват?  
— Я, — Стив склоняет голову и уводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Мы, — припечатывает Тони.  
В повисшем молчании слышно, как где-то вдали гудят клаксоны автомобилей, звуки игры в мяч и перекрикивания мальчишек во дворе.  
— Ты поэтому все круги нарезал вокруг дома Клинта и войти не мог? — Тони с любопытством разглядывает Стива. Словно видит впервые в жизни. Может так и есть? — Вылитый вампир: без приглашения — не войти никак. Пока Фьюри не объявился, ты так и ходил, как неприкаянный.  
— Не знаю. Странно было, боязно. Не знаю… Пойми, всякий солдат после войны должен вернуться домой. Хоть в цинковом гробу, но домой, — капитан потирает лоб и переводит взгляд в окно, где ничего не видно кроме соседского белья, развешанного сушиться, и клочка серого загазованного неба. — И вот война закончилась, а мне домой не вернуться. Все вернулись. Живые и мертвые, все. Один я ни живой, ни мертвый, и… Я вернулся к Пегги. А она уже бабушка с внуками! У нее дети. Боже! Дети! У агента Картер дети! И не от меня… — Стив хмыкает. — Я каждый раз смотрел на нее и думал, смог бы я посмотреть в глаза тому парню, кто стал ее мужем. Мне крупно повезло, что муж Пегги умер за два года, как меня отыскали в Атлантике. Не знаю… Все чаще думаю, что не смог бы. Я и с детьми ее так и не познакомился. Как представлю… Дом — это ведь не стены. Дом — это люди. И Пегги больше не мой дом, и я не могу заставить себя смотреть на доказательства этого. А ее дети, ее внуки — это доказательство того, что для меня все ушло безвозвратно. Она больше не мой дом, — Стив выдыхает сквозь зубы и выталкивает слова с таким усилием, что Тони невольно вспоминает Сизифа с его неподъемным камнем. — Мой самый большой страх — это обнаружить, что моего дома больше нет нигде. И не будет никогда.  
— Ты назвал домом Мстителей, — задумчиво тянет Тони, подперев щеку кулаком, все еще покрытым металлом. — А потом сам же все и разрушил. Нет, твой самый большой страх — конец войны. Ты без нее не можешь.  
— А что у меня еще осталось? — Стив, наконец, находит в себе силы встретить взгляд Тони прямо.  
— Баки? — нехотя произносит Старк в ответ. — У тебя остался этот твой патлатый, и если бы ты правда пытался спасти его, ты бы пришел ко мне и все объяснил. Но ты дрался ради… драки, черт возьми! Помнишь, что нам сказал тот парень в бункере? Империи раздираемые внешними врагами восстанут, а уничтоженные изнутри падут навсегда. Тебе нужен враг. Патологически, понимаешь, Роджерс? Ты боролся с Гидрой и обнаружил, что она проникла во всю систему. Со всей системой ты не справишься, зато… ты можешь расправиться со мной, — Тони указывает на себя и откидывается на спинку стула. — Это будет твой ответ! Мощный, сокрушительный. Уничтожить всю империю и построить на руинах новую. Это ведь несравнимо легче, чем пытаться… сохранить то немногое хорошее, что есть в старом.  
— Нет! Господь милосердный, Тони! Не думал я о таком, — Стив всплескивает руками, разом превращаясь из несокрушимого Капитана Америка в обычного парня из Бруклина.  
— Тогда в чем дело? Я ведь, — Тони закусывает губу и вздыхает, словно, сдаваясь. — Я ведь пришел к тебе. Когда разобрался со всем этим дерьмом с Барнсом, с подменой доктора, кодом… Отмечу, что если бы ты сподобился мне нормально все рассказать — управились бы мы быстрее. К дьяволу, Роджерс! Я ведь пришел к тебе! — восклицает Старк. — Пришел, чтобы помочь. А что сделал ты? — Тони задает свой вопрос шепотом, но для капитана он звучит громче всех криков.  
— Я спасал Баки. Ты прав: он все, что у меня осталось. Мой единственный дом. И если бы ты знал его настоящего…  
— Мы говорим об убийце моей матери, — прерывает его Тони. — Не хочу я его узнавать. Но понять тебя я могу. Странно, да? — Тони ненатурально смеется. — Я разбалованный эгоист, парень в крутом костюме, который без него никто. И вдруг заявляю, что могу понять самого Капитана Америка! Вот это поворот! Если ты забыл, то я возьму на себя смелость напомнить, что и я человек. И представь себе, я могу понять, что чувствует человек, защищающий друга. Я могу понять, каково это жить с ощущением того, что не удержал, — голос Тони срывается, и он замирает, глядя куда-то мимо капитана, мимо этих стен. — Я не удержал Пеппер. Конечно, в итоге все обошлось. Но… я никогда не забуду этого чувства. Однажды я проснулся и понял, что не могу смотреть на лучшую женщину в мире. Не могу жить рядом с той, кто хранит мое сердце и душу. Они так и остались у нее, а она ушла. А все потому, что не удержал. Моя Пеппер умерла в огне. И я это видел. И вернувшись, она превратилась для меня, — Тони мучительно подбирает слова, но не может облечь свои чувства в более дипломатичные слова, чем те, что крутятся на языке. В конце концов, Тони сдается и говорит как есть. — Она из любимой превратилась в постоянно гложущее меня чувство вины. А Роуди? Ты бы видел его, когда он вошел в состав Мстителей! Да он светился как медный таз по меньшей мере неделю! И все уши мне прожужжал о том, что ты разрешил ему называть себя по имени. Я даже начал ревновать, ей-богу! Ты был его героем, Роджерс, — Тони потирает лоб и только тут замечает, что его рука все еще в металле. — Полковник, исполняющий приказы капитана, это же нонсенс. Над Роуди потешались в армии! И все равно он был горд своим новым званием Мстителя. Потому что шел не за кем-то, а за капитаном Стивеном Роджерсом… И теперь он задает мне вопрос, на который у меня нет ответа, — Тони молчит, разглядывая свои руки в железных перчатках. — Мы ведь были правы, так почему все так обернулось? И мне нечего на это ответить. Просто нечего. Но что самое паршивое: они начали сомневаться. В этой войне, а мы на постоянной войне с госсекретарем Россом и этим другим Россом, который мелкий такой и лезет всюду, ну ты понял, — как будто плотину прорвало. Ты говоришь слово, за ним еще одно и так по цепочке раскрываешь все, что накипело, и пора бы уже заткнуться, но нет, ты говоришь и говоришь. Тони кажется, что сказав последнее свое слово, он умрет. Слишком много всего: и откровений, и обвинений. И самое свое страшное открытие он бережет напоследок, ибо прячет это знание даже от самого себя.  
Стив сидит, не шевелясь, будто даже не дыша. Но Тони дошел до того, что даже если капитан сейчас встанет и уйдет, заткнуться Старк уже не сможет.  
— Эти бесконечные слушания и дознания, обыски с утра до ночи, они выматывают. Знал бы ты как они выматывают, — шепотом с досадой произносит Тони. — Мы, конечно, все разгребем. Романова крепкий орешек, да и я не лыком шит. И пока есть мои деньги, никто из моих ребят не сядет в тюрьму. Но ответить кто-то должен, — Старк постукивает пальцем по столешнице. Тук-тук-тук. — Вы ушли, а спрос с тех, до кого добраться легче. Так вышло, что это мы. Я не говорю, что вы там веселитесь в Ваканде, мерзко хихикая в кулачки и потешаясь над нами. Нет, боже упаси! У нас у всех проблем хватает, и все же… И все же, — Тони некоторое время молчит, удерживая эту недосказанность повисшей в воздухе. — И это постоянное напряжение доводит до сомнений. Они сомневаются. Романова, Роуди, даже Вижн, черт возьми! Твоя уверенность в своей правоте вынуждает других сомневаться в собственном выборе. Ненавижу это в тебе, Роджерс! Ты можешь белое назвать черным, и люди, черт возьми, тебе поверят! Тебе, а не своим глазам! Это же… Блядь! У меня просто слов нет! Как ты это делаешь?! Но вот, что я тебе скажу, плакатный мальчик: ты не всегда прав.  
Броня раскрывается, и палец Тони Старка, твердый и мозолистый от постоянной работы с железом, впечатывается в грудь Стива. Совершенное сердце суперсолдата сбивается с ритма. Табурет с резким скрипом отодвигается, и Капитан Америка вскакивает. Тони убирает руку, снова покрытую металлом, под стол и активирует репульсор. Медленно, неспеша и аккуратно, чтобы не нервировать оппонента. Если успеет выкинуть капитана в окно, то они смогут перенести свое побоище в более безопасное для окружающих место. Дом старый, бетонные плиты поизносились, гипсокартонные стены точно не выдержат их драки, а пол может и обвалиться под весом брони, приведенной в боевой режим. Жертв будет немеряно.  
— Пятница… — начинает Тони, но Стив вскидывает руку.  
— Погоди, — выдыхает капитан. — Погоди. Я не драться собираюсь, просто… дай мне минуту, ладно?  
— Ладно, — Тони встает одним плавным, текучим движением и покидает кухню, оставляя Стива в милосердном одиночестве.  
Гул в ушах напоминает о вражеских бомбардировщиках. Сердце издает звуки больше похожие на разнозненные выстрелы, чем ритмичное биение. Стив все бы отдал за возможность взять в руки щит, снова ощутить эти двенадцать фунтов привычного веса. Мысли несутся вскачь. Вот четвертое мая 2012 года, и человек, неуловимо похожий на давно умершего друга, вдруг озвучивает отвратительную правду новой жизни Капитана Америка: «и вряд ли здесь нужен». Вряд ли нужен. Да, уже две недели с самой разморозки эта мысль не дает покоя. И вот пожалуйста! Неужели так заметно? Да, заметно. Конечно, заметно. Капитан Америка — архаизм. В мире с такими технологиями как в броне Железного Человека, звездно-полосатым пора подвинуться.  
«Вряд ли здесь нужен» понимай «не нужен». Ненужен-ненужен-ненужен… Будто сверло впивается в правый висок. Не нужен. Не годен. Стив видит как наяву печать на своем призывном бланке. Не годен. Ни на что не годен. Жалкий. Жалкий-жалкий-жалкий… Второе сверло вгрызается в левый висок. Жалкий и потому не спас. Не спас. Баки упал.  
— Вся удаль твоя из пробирки, — интонации Говарда, но голос другой.  
— Нет, — хрипит Стив и пытается вдохнуть.  
— Я нуждаюсь в армии, а получил лишь тебя.  
Потому что ты жалкий. Даже Филлипс это видел. Все это видят. Жалкий, не нужный.  
«Нужен для войны» — нашептывают другие шелестящие голоса прямо в голове. Нужен для войны-нужен для войны-нужен для войны.  
— Война закончилась.  
Война закончилась.  
— Война закончилась, пора домой, — Пегги берет его за руку и тянет за собой. И внезапно начинает меняться, становясь бледным морщинистым трупом.  
— Война закончилась! Ты не нужен! Пора умирать! — вопит она голосом фурии и тащит за собой. Стив упирается, но ноги его скользят, и он чувствует, как его живьем засыпают влажной могильной землей.  
— Не достоин! — говорит кто-то вслед, и Стив перестает сопротивляться, безвольно проваливаясь все глубже и глубже во тьму.  
— Не достоин. Не нужен. Не достоин. Не нужен, — мерзко кричат голоса, завывают, лают, беснуются в голове. — Не достоин! Не нужен! Не достоин! Не нужен!  
— Эй! Здоровяк? — Тони, услышав грохот, возвращается на кухню и, встав над упавшим на пол Стивом, пытается сделать мучительный выбор: дать ему прийти в себя самостоятельно или помочь. При первом раскладе (согласно, увы, неоднократно доказанному личному опыту Тони) Стиву будет препаршиво, его будет крутить и мучить еще ближайшие сутки минимум. Можно помочь, правда, при этом… Тони придется коснуться Роджерса. Возможно, даже обнять.  
— Слушай, ты там дыши, ладно? Всегда же говорят «дыши», — Тони потирает лоб и садится на пол рядом с валяющимся в полубессознательном состоянии Стивом. Внешне никаких повреждений. Ни крови, ни рассечений. Просто Капитан Америка грохнулся в обморок. И довел его до такого состояния никто иной как Тони. Этим фактом можно гордиться до самой смерти.  
— Очнулся? — Тони усилием воли заставляет себя ткнуть пальцем в плечо Стива. — Ты это… ну извини, да? Кто ж знал, что ты такой мнительный и от пары слов какого-то Тони Старка хлопнешься в обморок, как кисейная барышня!  
Стив заставляет себя открыть глаза, хоть это и причиняет мучительную боль во всем теле. Скорее всего психосоматическую. У суперсолдата не может быть проблем ни с сердцем, ни с легкими. Ни с нервами, раз уж на то пошло.  
— Твои слова всегда попадают точно в цель, — хрипло произносит Стив и пытается сесть, но Тони придерживает его за плечо, вынуждая лечь обратно.  
— Какие именно? Я обычно столько болтаю, ну ты сам знаешь, — Тони встает с пола, уходит в комнату, продолжая говорить, и возвращается с полотенцем в руке. — Тут даже по теории вероятности хоть что-то из моей болтовни бы выстрелило куда нужно. Лежи и сконцентрируйся на дыхании. Глаза лучше держать закрытыми.  
Старк открывает кран и сует под струю воды полотенце.  
— Так какие именно мои слова попали в цель?  
— Тогда. На геликарриере. Возле скипетра Локи. И потом в бункере, — Стиву кажется, что он стал рыбой, пытающейся вытолкнуть свои слова в плотную воду.  
— Стоп! Про бункер ни слова. Иначе меня тоже скрутит приступ, и зрелище наших валяющихся рядом тел будет чересчур жалким, — Тони мотает головой и возвращается обратно, садится рядом со Стивом и накрывает его лоб и сомкнутые веки полотенцем. — Вот так. Станет легче. Обещаю.  
И легче становится. По крайней мере, слово «жалкий» уже не кажется Стиву придуманным специально для него.  
— Ты плоть и кровь моего друга. Может поэтому? — Стив накрывает полотенце рукой, прижимая приятное влажное тепло поплотнее ко лбу. — И я так отчаянно по ним всем скучаю. По Говарду, по Ревущей, по полковнику Филиппсу даже!  
— Не сладко тебе пришлось, да? — негромко произносит Тони, вытягивая ноги и опираясь спиной о стену. — Один твой друг убил другого твоего друга. Говард был хреновым отцом, но хорошим другом. Он искал тебя до самой своей смерти. И не потому что ему нужна была сыворотка, — Старк усмехается. — Журнализды так и скажут тебе, но я то точно знаю: он искал, потому что ты был его другом. Потому что он хотел тебя похоронить со всеми полагающимися твоему поступку почестями, — Тони гонит от себя воспоминания о голых холодных телах на столах у патологоанатома. Телах мамы и папы. — А потом однажды сержант Барнс грохнул его по спецзаказу. До чего судьба иногда бывает сукой!  
Стив наощупь находит руку Тони, чтобы слегка сжать и тут же отпустить.  
— Как будто муравьи покусали, — задумчиво комментирует Тони свои ощущения от прикосновения, разглядывая свою кисть. — Меня кусали! Так что я знаю, о чем говорю. В восемь лет я был в бойскаутском лагере одним летом. И меня едва не сожрали муравьи в первом же походе! С тех пор у нас с природой нейтралитет: я не лезу к ней, она не трогает меня.  
— Парапонера клавата. Это вид муравьев, чей укус крайне болезненный, — бормочет Стив едва слышно. — Скотт как-то рассказывал за ужином.  
— Скотт? Это кто? — Тони подсаживается ближе и переворачивает полотенце на лбу Стива. Ему приходится столкнуть руку Роджерса, чтобы сделать это, но от прикосновения ничего ужасного не происходит.  
— Новичок. Ну тот, кто был маленьким, а потом резко вырос в Берлине.  
— А, — Тони кивает. — Букашка. Он у вас крутой.  
— Ага, его всему обучил Хэнк Пим. Лично встретить не довелось, но пару раз он нам помогал… кое-чем, — уклончиво отвечает капитан.  
— Ну и как тебе примочки от ПимТех? — спрашивает Тони преувеличенно равнодушным тоном.  
В ответ Стив смеется и стаскивает с себя полотенце, чтобы посмотреть на своего собеседника.  
— Все мы ужасно скучаем по твоим технологиям, — отмечает он сквозь смех.  
— Ну еще бы, — ворчит Старк, стараясь скрыть, что польщен. Он меняет тему, возвращаясь к скипетру Локи, возле которого было сказано много всего. — Не знаю, как этот камень разума работал, будучи в скипетре Локи, но души он нам встряхнул изрядно. И я тоже помню кое-что…  
Тони чешет щеку, отмечая что фирменная бородка изрядно потеряла форму.  
— Ты прав: я сражаюсь за себя. Локи задел меня, и я надрал ему в итоге задницу.  
— Не ты один, — отмечает Стив с улыбкой, но Старк сконцентрирован на другом, а не на достоверности фактов.  
— Мандарин. Если уж начистоту… не знаю, если бы не побывал в афганской пещере, я бы просто вырубил телек во время его очередного перфоманса и продолжил жить дальше. Но террористы держали меня, меня, а не какого-то Джонни Смита в плену и такое… я спустить не мог. Терроризм стал моим личным врагом. Ванко? Черт возьми, я подыхал от палладиевого отравления! Мне насрать было на какого-то сына каторжника, с которым мой папаша что-то там не поделил в стародавние времена. Но эта мудак напал на меня и угрожал Пеппер. Такое Железный Человек не прощает. Насчет Баки… думаю, ты понял. Твой друг под гипнозом и прочее, я не хочу это тут обсуждать. Я про другое. Твой друг убил кучу человек, но в их числе оказалась моя мать, и это… Настанет день, и я доберусь до него, и он мне за это ответит, — Тони не дает капитану вставить свои слова и продолжает. — Если бы он перебил тысячи человек, а в списке не было бы Марии Старк, скорее всего, я бы лично сопроводил его и тебя в безопасное место подальше от Росса. Я сражаюсь за себя. Это эгоистично? Да, черт возьми! И да, я надеваю этот доспех и отправляюсь на свидание со смертью не потому что мне важен наш флаг, свобода и мир во всем мире, а потому что, — Тони заглядывает в глаза Стиву и договаривает. — Потому что по этой Земле ходит Пеппер, и пока это так, я буду биться за этой голубой шарик до последней капли крови. Мне глубоко наплевать на слова типа «долг», «патриотизм», «равенство», но я люблю Нью-Йорк, люблю Старбакс, люблю свою Башню, мне дороги Роуди и Хэппи. И я, черт возьми, люблю свою жизнь! Так люблю, что в пещере посреди пустыни собрал первого Марка, только чтобы выбраться живым из передряги. А за что сражаешься ты? Почему Капитан Америка идет в бой? Ради чего и ради кого?  
Какое-то время они сидят напротив друг друга на полу, Стив с мокрым полотенцем в руке, а Тони прижав ладони к коленям. Капитан чувствует, как сверла начинают возвращаться, как мир вокруг темнеет, а где-то внутри головы, прямо в мозгу тоненький писклявый голосок нашептывает «не достоин-не нужен». Наконец, Старк решается поделиться своим тайным знанием, которое совсем недавно поселилось в нем.  
— Я вот что тебе скажу, Роджерс, и надеюсь мне никогда больше не придется это повторять, потому что… ну это крайне странно звучит, даже когда я прокручиваю эти слова у себя в голове, — Тони пожимает плечами и продолжает. — Так что слушай сейчас и слушай внимательно. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть обычным человеком. Сражаться за себя — это основной инстинкт человека, инстинкт самосохранения. Ничего ужасного в этом нет. В том, чтобы совершать ошибки, чтобы быть неправым тоже ничего предосудительного нет. Чтобы бояться, переживать, обижаться… Это все неотъемлемая часть человеческой жизни, — Старк подсаживается к капитану поближе и подставляет плечо, Стив благодарно приваливается к нему и выдыхает. — Тебе двадцать пять — семьдесят лет Капитана Сосульки мы отбрасываем, сам понимаешь, как глупо считать эти годы в общем итоге жизни — знал бы ты, что я вытворял в свои двадцать пять! — Тони присвистывает, а Стив смеется. И его смех отдается вибрацией в теле Тони. Приятной и щекотной. — Когда еще набивать себе шишки и набираться опыта? И если кто-то считает, что ты, Стив Роджерс, не имеешь права на подобное, только потому что тебя называют Капитан Америка, то мой тебе совет: посылай их в задницу. Вот прям так и говори: а не шли бы вы, любезнейший, в задницу! Порепетируй как-нибудь перед зеркалом.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — вздыхает Стив, немного помолчав.  
— Ага, а теперь как насчет панкейков? — Старк осторожно приобнимает Стива, торопливо похлопывает его по плечу и тут же убирает руку. Муравьи кусают все также. Но сидеть вот так прижавшись друг к другу до странного приятного и спокойно. — Мой любимый персонаж в одном известном фэнтези говаривал: пока живешь — надеешься и хочешь кушать.  
— Властелин Колец, — негромко уточняет Стив, садясь прямее, с явным сожалением отодвигаясь от Тони.  
— Смотрел? — удивляется Тони, вставая с пола.  
— Читал, — уточняет Роджерс с улыбкой.  
— А-а-а, — Тони отряхивает свои штаны и протягивает Стиву руку, предлагая помощь. Бывают моменты, когда стоит потерпеть укусы муравьев.

Когда первые панкейки, все как на подбор румяные, воздушные, идеальной круглой формы радиусом не более двух дюймов, покидают сковороду и занимают свое место в тарелке перед Тони, капитан понимает, что дышать стало несравнимо легче. Вероятно даже впервые за два последних месяца. И он решает, что стоит хотя бы из вежливости и в знак признательности за помощь попытаться объяснить мотивы своих поступков.  
Но молчание первым нарушает Старк.  
— Мне прям хочется взять линейку и измерить диаметры твоих панкейков, — Тони выуживает из невероятно ровной пирамиды панкейков один из нижних, чтобы посмотреть как обрушивается все творение Стива. Затем демонстрирует панкейк капитану и откусывает сразу половину, продолжая говорить с набитым ртом. — Это ненормально, ты в курсе? Может тебе стоит спускать пар по-другому? Говорят, вязание здорово успокаивает. Или если хочешь более созидающий и безопасный способ, то подумай насчет гончарного ремесла.  
— Приму к сведению, — спокойно отзывается Стив, накладывая и себе порцию.  
— Ага, ты уж постарайся. Я вон изобретаю, мастерю всякое, иначе бы свихнулся! Точно тебе говорю, свихнулся бы! Как накроет иной раз, тут только два выхода: или напиться и с Башни вниз в свободном падении без костюма, ну или в мастерскую клепать очередного Марка. Иной раз думаю, уж лучше бы вязал, — Тони запихивает в рот панкейки один за другим и продолжает при этом говорить и жестикулировать. — Носки складывать сподручнее, чем бронекостюмы. Ты чего?  
— Ничего, — Стив вынуждает себя отвести взгляд от жующего Тони и обратить все свое внимание на тарелку перед собой. — Бог мой! Я только сейчас понял, чего же мне так не хватало.  
— Еды? — уточняет Тони, продолжая активно работать челюстями.  
— Тебя, — Стив задумчиво откусывает кусочек от панкейка, тщательно его пережевывает и только потом объясняет. — Ну вот всего этого. Место, где мы живем в Ваканде такое… тихое.  
— Понял, не дурак, — ворчит Тони. — Когда я ем, я глух и нем, типа?  
— Нет, — Стив мотает головой. — Там все кажется неживым. Застывшим. Красиво, очень красиво! Природа просто фантастическая, но там не слышно даже пения птиц. Только мы ходим как тени самих себя и… — капитан разливает из термоса остатки кофе по кружкам. — Ты когда-нибудь замечал, как все вокруг оживает с твоим появлением?  
Тони жует и размышляет, всерьез обдумывая вопрос Стива.  
— Вот и я не замечал. До этого момента, — Роджерс сам отвечает на свой вопрос и съедает панкейк целиком, наслаждаясь его вкусом, наконец-то распробовав.  
Старк пожимает плечами, продолжая есть.  
— Мне пришлось придавить железную руку Баки прессом для автомобилей, чтобы удержать. Это было ужасно… видеть его вот так, — Стив катает между ладонями кружку с остывающим кофе. — А когда он очнулся и заговорил, я думал, что умру от разрыва сердца, — капитан издает короткий смешок. — Это был мой Баки. Мой, тот самый, кого я знал, как облупленного, и кто знал меня до самых потрохов. И все же не он. Я видел Зимнего Солдата за работой. Это был не тот Барнс, которого я знал. Добрый и отзывчивый парень. Это… В каком-то смысле это было как смотреть на самого себя со стороны. Солдат и Капитан. Как удачно подобраны кодовые названия! Какая злая ирония… — Стив качает головой и вздыхает. — Я смотрел на Баки и видел себя. То, кем мы стали в итоге. А стали мы убийцами.  
Тони хочет возразить, но давит в себе этот порыв. На кухне повисает долгое и тягостное молчание.  
— Не за тем мы шли на войну. Не за тем. Но нам было двадцать, а война казалась местом героев, местом, где можно себя проявить, даже такому жалкому, ни на что не годному парню как я. К тому же Баки призвали, а куда он — туда и я, так уж у нас повелось с самого детства. И ты прав: мне нужна война. Если бы я был тем, кем меня считает народ, то я бы остался в тылу и плясал с кордебалетом даже с сывороткой. Но… я тот кто я есть, и я пошел на войну. Сначала я попал на фронт, чтобы спасти друга. У меня была возможность, с сывороткой я и не такое мог. Это было правильно. Спасти того, кто спасал меня не раз. А потом объявилась ГИДРА, и понеслось… На войне было просто: бей врагов и защищай наших. Враги были четко определены, и злодеяния их требовали самого сурового наказания. И ни капли пощады. Это тоже было правильно, как ни крути.  
Тони, немного поразмыслив, согласно кивает и делает неопределенный жест рукой, предлагая капитану продолжать.  
— Но произошла осечка. Я очнулся в другом мире, где нет возможности разделить всех на наших и не наших. Долгое время моим ориентиром был ЩИТ, я бил тех, на кого указывал Фьюри, и вдруг все смешалось… Рамлоу, — Стив произносит это имя с трудом, едва держась, чтобы не начать тут крушить все. — Он прикрывал мою спину. Столько раз! А сколько мы выпили вместе? И не счесть! «Удар» был моей командой, как когда-то Ревущая. И я… был счастлив с ними, черт возьми!  
— Не выражайся, — автоматически поправляет Тони.  
— Прости, — так же на автомате извиняется Стив, продолжая говорить о своем. — Обрел свое место и чувствовал, что приношу миру пользу. Что доктор Эрскин умер не зря, а я не зря проснулся и выбрался изо льда. И твои слова о том, что я не нужен, ложь!  
— Когда это я говорил, что ты не нужен? — искренне удивляется Тони, отталкивая от себя пустую тарелку.  
— У посоха Локи.  
— Да мы там все чушь несли, — Тони разводит руками и кривится. — И ты столько времени думал о моих словах, сказанных просто так, лишь бы позлить папашиного любимчика?  
Стив обреченно кивает.  
— Почему ты думал об этом и забыл то, о чем я тебе говорил позже? Вернее, я повторил твои же слова Альтрону. И это… вот это тебе не следовало забывать, а не забивать голову всякой ерундой, сказанной в пылу ссоры, — Тони выглядит действительно раздосадованным. — Я между прочим тебе сейчас толкую про твое любимое «вместе мы сила».  
— Я так не говорил ни разу, — уточняет Стив.  
— Да к черту! Ты постоянно задвигаешь нам эту тему! Разделившись — мы падем, а сплотившись — выстоим и бла-бла-бла. И вот это, и только это тебе нужно помнить. Ну и про то, что ты тоже человек и можешь ошибаться, это тоже не забывай, но мы к этому возвращаться не будем. Я тебе сейчас пытаюсь донести, что Мстители — это не то же самое, что «Удар». Совсем необязательно такое должно повториться снова. Хреново, что твой вроде как напарник пытался поджарить твою тушку электрошоком. Это любому отобьет охоту заводить друзей. Но нельзя однажды подавившись клубникой, отказаться из-за этого от всех ягод и джемов в том числе!  
Стив некоторое время молчит, переваривая услышанное. На его лице отображается такая усиленная работа мысли, что Тони решает закрепить урок.  
— И что ты понял из моих слов?  
— Ты вроде как пытаешься мне сказать, что Мстителям стоило довериться и не заводить от них тайн, — Стив вопросительно смотрит на собеседника. — Что обжегшись на молоке, глупо дуть на воду.  
— Да! Но что уж теперь, — Тони отмахивается и потирает бородку. — Мы развалились. Задним числом посыпать голову пеплом — дело бессмысленное и неблагодарное. Надо думать, что теперь-то нам делать?  
— Если бы я знал, — Стив пожимает плечами и допивает кофе просто чтобы немного потянуть время перед следующими своими словами. — Я смотрел на Баки тогда и с ума сходил от тревоги и ужаса. Нужно было действовать. И немедленно. Все так смешалось, и эта подстава, и смерть Пегги, и Договор… Что самое жуткое, — Стив неприятно ухмыляется. — Первое, что я подумал, это о тебе. Я на тот момент знал всю историю смерти Говарда, и все равно подумал, что надо бежать к тебе просить помощи. Просить тебя рискнуть всем и прикрыть парня, который убил твоих родителей. Такое поганое чувство. Теперь, когда вспоминаю об этом эпизоде… так тошно становится. А на тот момент я смотрел на Баки и все остальное… не имело значения. Он ведь герой. Такой же как и я. Просто мне повезло больше, а он… семьдесят лет пыток и промывки мозгов, — Стив рассматривает свои руки. Сколько на них крови? По локоть? Больше? — А все из-за меня. Я не мог подвести его еще раз. Нужно было спасать Баки, разобраться с остальными Зимними Солдатами, и все это требовало молниеносных решений, времени не было совсем и ни на что.  
— И ты принял самое хреновое решение из всех, — мрачно подводит итог Тони. — Нужно было ко мне прийти.  
— И ты бы поставил условием подписать Договор, — Стив пытается не смотреть осуждающе, но кажется у него плохо выходит, потому что Тони усмехается и качает головой.  
— Ну да, я бы так и поступил. А что? — с вызовом бросает он. — Ты бы подписал эту сраную бумажку, и я бы разрулил все! Ну, а правки мы бы позже приплели любые, ты же Капитан Америка! Твое слово в Конгрессе было бы крайне весомым! А теперь что? Я один скачу перед Сенатом как клоун, и никто меня не слышит. А, — Тони с досадой отмахивается. Что уж теперь тут разоряться перед капитаном. Поезд давно уехал, и рельсы остыли. — В конце концов, неужели ты мог допустить мысль, что я не пойму угрозы этих пятерых в бункере? Неважно, знал бы я историю смерти родителей или нет, я бы помог. Да я и пытался ведь! — Тони смотрит на капитана так, как только он умеет, и Стив может только опустить виновато голову, чем злит Тони еще больше. — И ты, чертов мудозвон, имел наглость признать правильность Договора, глядя мне в глаза, чтобы потом состроить обиженную морду и уйти, хлопнув дверью! Я за контроль, ты за ответственность. Все это есть в Договоре. Но что мы теперь имеем? Ну скажи мне? Счастлив там твой Баки? Ты счастлив?  
— А ты счастлив? — спокойно спрашивает капитан.  
— Нет! — Тони вскакивает и бьет кулаком по столу, и тут же Пятница возникает в дверях. Она не отправила костюм в помощь, но решила вмешаться сама.  
— Босс?  
— Уйди! Хоть ты не маячь мне тут! — Тони не глядя швыряет в броню панкейк, и Стив тут же делает осуждающее лицо.  
— Не кидайся едой.  
— Заткнись! — Старк грузно плюхается обратно на стул и потирает грудь, морщась. — Ну вот… довели меня. Оба, мать вашу! Ублюдки. Кругом одни ублюдки… И ты, Роджерс, возглавляешь парад ублюдков! Я выгляжу счастливым? Ну скажи мне! Что глазки отводишь?!  
— Да испугался я! Испугался! Доволен теперь?!  
Тони теряет дар речи. Он не помнит, чтобы кэп хоть раз повышал голос, а уж чтобы вот так откровенно орал… Обычно когда он зол, то сразу швыряется щитом. Ну или предлагает влезть в костюм «размяться».  
— Я… Ты бы видел себя в тот день, — Стив горбится и потирает переносицу. Совершенно измученно и разбито вздыхает. — Ты посадил Ванду под замок, как ни называй — это тюрьма. И я испугался, что тебя снова заносит. Что итогом будет что-то пострашнее Альтрона. Твои намерения благи, не думай, что я не понимаю или приуменьшаю твой вклад в мир. Ты удивительный, и вместе с тем пугаешь меня до дрожи. Ты создал Халкбастера. И, что самое жуткое, успешно его применил.  
— Вероника спроектирована самим Брюсом, — поправляет Тони, но Стив отрицательно качает головой.  
— Ты уверен в этом? Уверен, что не ты в разговоре, как бы между прочим, сам не замечая, подтолкнул друга Беннера в этом направлении?  
Тони молчит, не зная что сказать. Он не помнит точно, но сам факт этого уже его настораживает и… что уж тут скрывать, пугает. Все вдруг окрашивается в совсем иные цвета, и он видит себя глазами Стива и это… Черт!  
— Твои костюмы с каждым разом все совершеннее, все опаснее. Мир крепче, когда у тебя дубина крепче, так говаривал Говард. Мне он тоже так говорил. И я… вижу, что и ты руководствуешься этим правилом. Ты хочешь мира, но какой ценой? Да, я живу войной, но смотрю на тебя и… Я испугался в тот день. Тебя и твоего Договора. Ты ведь Тони Старк! Железный Человек! Ты сможешь протолкнуть любые правки, но что они принесут в итоге всем нам? Мне не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем тормознуть Договор своим неподчинением. Мне казалось я выгадаю время, смогу с тобой поговорить не под прицелом камер в прозрачной комнате, и мы найдем компромисс, но случился Баки… Потом в первую очередь нужно было нейтрализовать остальных Зимних. А дальше та запись всплыла… Веришь или нет, но я два года ждал подходящего момента, чтобы тебе рассказать. Но каждый раз смотрел на тебя и думал, что это дело старое, зачем его ворошить? Так хотел вернуть прошлое, так скучал по нему, что оно меня нагнало в такой ужасной форме, — Стив горько усмехается, потирая затылок и ероша отросшие волосы. — Мне жаль, что множество на первый взгляд неважных мелочей в итоге привели нас к такой развязке. Я плохой командир, раз не нашел нужных слов, чтобы избежать Альтрона и последующих трагедий. И мне жаль. И я признаю свои ошибки. Но как ты сказал: посыпать голову пеплом задним числом бесполезно, — Роджерс пару секунд молчит, глядя на Тони, затем продолжает. — Я готов к потерям и знаю, какой ценой достается мир. Мне казалось, и вы все понимаете. Я знаю, ты ненавидишь меня за мое убеждение, что спасти всех нельзя, но мы спасем столько, сколько в наших силах и не отступимся от этого. Ты же… спасаешь всех. И не постоишь за ценой, — Стив продирается сквозь дебри слов, пытаясь донести свои мысли, но кажется делает Тони только хуже. Тот горбится все больше, теряется, мрачнеет на глазах. — Никто не должен умирать в одиночестве, но что-то подобное случилось с тобой в холодной пустоте космоса над Нью-Йорком. И это тоже что-то такое в тебе сдвинуло… Мне бы это понять раньше, но не до того было. Я очнулся в ином мире и пытался найти в нем свое место. Я не оправдываюсь, просто… — Стив трет лицо ладонями и вздыхает. — Не понимаешь, да? Или понимаешь не так. Я по лицу твоему вижу, что ты все мои слова воспринимаешь, как осуждение. Это не так. Я не осуждаю и не ругаю. Я пытаюсь объяснить, почему испугался тогда, держа ручку Рузвельта, чтобы подписать Договор. Ты эгоист. Но эгоист в каком-то очень странном смысле, Тони. Эти люди умерли не из-за тебя персонально. Или из-за твоих ошибок. Раз такое дело, то вини меня в потерях, я был командиром. Но ты… эгоист. И ты считаешь, что все в этом мире так или иначе, но связано с тобой. А если нельзя эту связь найти, значит, просто плохо ищешь. Это не так. Мир не крутится вокруг тебя. Мстители не крутятся вокруг тебя. Моя жизнь не зациклена на тебе. ЩИТ развалился, так что же? Это тоже твоя вина? Ураганы, замлетрясения, локальные войны… И в них себя винить будешь? Мать Спенсера пришла к тебе, и твой мир покачнулся. А ведь он один из погибших. Один. А их были сотни на нашем общем счету. Я виделся со множеством людей, кто потерял родных и близких. Вытащил множество обезображенных трупов из-под завалов в Нью-Йорке. Разгребал завалы и в Вашингтоне после геликарриеров и помогал в Заковии. Я помню фотографию детей Земо. Сам он ко мне не приходил. Но я их помню. На стене памяти вместе со множеством других фотокарточек. Разница между мной и тобой в том, что это не покачнуло мой мир тогда и не покачнет впредь.  
— И как ты живешь с этим? — глухо спрашивает Тони. Вид у него насквозь больной и несчастный. Если бы Стив был уверен в том, что его прикосновение не причинит еще больше страданий, он бы Тони обнял.  
— Почти не сплю, — честно признается Стив. — Как глаза закрою, так и вижу их всех. Начиная с Баки, падающего в пропасть, и до того парнишки-посыльного, доставлявшего спецпочту на злополучный упавший этаж в Лагосе. Но есть вещь, которая дает мне силы просыпаться по утрам и снова идти на службу, — Стив тянется через стол и, коротко сжав плечо Тони, быстро убирает руку. — Простое сравнение. Мы потеряли семьдесят пять человек в Нью-Йорке, а Совет Безопасности был готов пустить ядерную на Манхэттен и уничтожить пять миллионов людей мгновенными потерями. А сколько бы умерло еще от последствий взрыва? Фьюри со своим санкционированным Правительством проектом «Озарение». Это же… Пистолет к виску каждого, вот тебе и мир. Я потерял двадцать три гражданских в Вашингтоне. А мог миллионы по всей стране невинно осужденными, сгнившими в тюрьмах лишь по приказу вычислительной машины. Или и вовсе умерщвленных по указке ГИДРЫ.  
Стив молчит, но Тони и сам понимает. Его Альтрон. Гибель всех землян ради мира и равенства. Потому что люди не совершенны, алчны, жестоки, а металл… Сколько раз сам Тони предпочитал общество металла живому общению с человеком?  
— Я испугался тебя и тех, кто встанет у руля, благодаря Договору. Эти люди дали зеленый свет проекту «Озарение». В свое время способствовали появлению на свет суперсолдата, — Стив сжимает пальцами переносицу и качает головой. — Если бы могли, они наштамповали бы таких как я пачками и, победив ГИДРУ, пошли бы войной на весь остальной мир, придумав лозунг покрасочнее. Я не доверяю Правительству, потому что почти сто лет работаю на него и убиваю по его приказу, — кэп кривится, пытаясь шутить, но выходит скверно.  
Тони долго молчит, задумчиво глядя на капитана Роджерса. Бывшего капитана Роджерса, разжалованного заочно в рядовые. Лишенного всех званий и медалей решением из самого Белого Дома с подписью Президента. Опальный Капитан Америка. Который в розыске во всех пятидесяти штатах США и, как говорит Наташа, входит в топ-десять самых разыскиваемых Интерполом личностей. Герой, которым восхищался его отец. На деле оказался раздавленным болью и смертельно уставшим парнем из Бруклина.  
— И мне жаль, что я не помог с Мандарином. И никого не отправил тебе на помощь, — Стив шумно вздыхает и встает, чтобы приняться за рутинные успокаивающие действия, за мытье посуды. — Говорю, что мы вместе, а сам только и делаю, что тычу тебя носом в твое одиночество.  
— Я не был один, — Тони отмахивается и покидает кухню.  
Так много мыслей в голове, что голова вот-вот лопнет. Старк пытается сконцентрироваться на том, что же делать с Пятницей по возвращении на базу, но снова и снова погружается в раздумия о словах Стива и о своих словах, сказанных чуть ранее.  
Может хватит искать различия между ними и начать наводить мосты, основываясь на сходстве? Ведь хоть что-то общее между ними есть?! Должно быть, раз они еще не убили друг друга за столько-то лет сотрудничества!  
Тони валится в кровать и предается размышлениям, понемногу проваливаясь в дрему.

Стив ворочается и мается бездельем. На самом деле ему давно пора покинуть эту квартиру и вернуться в Ваканду, но он прислушивается к размеренному и глубокому дыханию Тони на кровати и снова откладывает отход.  
— Стив? — сонно бормочет Старк и трет лицо, сгоняя сон. — Ты чего это на полу лежишь?  
— Привычка. Кровать слишком мягкая, — Стив подгребает подушку под себя и ложится на живот, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Тони.  
— Это-то мягкая кровать? — скептично спрашивает тот.  
— Ну да. Наверное, это посттравмат, — кэп пытается вспомнить, сколько раз Тони называл его по имени. И называл ли вообще?  
— Странно, у меня ничего подобного нет, — Старк ложится на бок и смотрит на Стива из-под тьмы одеяла. — Наоборот после каникул в Афганистане у меня резко возникла потребность в комфорте и нежная любовь к благам цивилизации. Знаешь, что было самым запомнившимся в том моем приключении?  
Стив хочет сказать, что смерть Хо, потому что всегда помнишь смерти других, когда выбираешься откуда-то живым.  
— Твой фееричный побег? — тем не менее говорит Роджерс.  
— А вот и нет. Отсутствие туалетной бумаги, — Тони подпирает щеку рукой и высовывает голову из своего укрытия. — Это была самая большая печаль. И самый большой шок для меня.  
— Оу, — Стив смотрит на него снизу, с пола и не может сдержать улыбки. — А ты знаешь, какая была моя самая большая радость в новом мире?  
— Антикварные штучки? Хотя нет! Интернет? — Тони буквально чувствует, как напрягаются его лицевые мышцы, выдавая ответную улыбку. Чертов плакатный мальчик с его заразительной улыбкой!  
— Белье, — просто отвечает Стив, глядя на Тони невозможно честными глазами. — На любой вкус и цвет. Удобно невообразимо!  
— Это ты только что похвастался своим достоинством? — Тони вскидывает бровь, и Стив, поразмыслив над его словами, принимает свой самый возмущенный вид.  
— Да нет же! Старые подштанники образца сороковых было зачастую просто невозможно носить! А теперь? Боксеры, плавки, брифы!  
— М, ну да. Простые радости, — Тони задумчиво кивает. — Жизнь и состоит из простых радостей.  
— Это точно, — кивает Стив.  
Они надолго замолкают, пытаясь вспомнить, когда они вот так без криков и ругани сходились в едином мнении.  
Мирное окончание дня нарушает Пятница.  
— Полковник Роудс уже второй раз интересуется твоим местонахождением, Тони. Что мне ему сказать?  
— Скажи, что я занят, как приду, объясню ему все сам, — Тони скидывает с себя одеяло и пристально изучает свои ноги в зеленых носках. — Госсекретарь?  
— На завтра назначено слушание, твое присутствие необязательно.  
— И все же если не явлюсь, нагрянет с проверкой, — ворчит Старк, вставая с кровати. — Мне пора, Стив.  
И вот снова. Интересно, когда сам Старк для капитана превратился из «Старка» в Тони? Стив даже сам не может точно ответить на этот вопрос.  
Тони собирает свою одежду в ванной и натыкается взглядом на зубную щетку, лежащую на полочке у раковины. Она лежит там в компании точно такой же другой и это… Немного подумав, Тони забирает ту, которой он чистил зубы, и возвращается в комнату.  
— Вроде все, — он оглядывает комнату в поисках забытых вещей, затем одевается в два слоя, потому что будет странно лететь в броне в одеждой в руках. А оставить эти нелепые носки и штаны с майкой он почему-то не может. Зубную щетку приходится засунуть за пояс штанов.  
Стив долго разглядывает Старка, потом думает, что от множества недосказанностей из серии «сейчас неподходящий момент» они и развалили Мстителей. Так что глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, Стив раскрывает объятия и неуверенно просит:  
— Можно тебя обнять?  
Это плохая идея, думает про себя Тони и ужасается сам себе, когда все же подходит к Роджерсу и замирает в зоне его досягаемости. Стив обнимает неуклюже, боязливо и неловко похлопав по спине, быстро отступает.  
— И все же я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — серьезно отвечает Тони. — Настанет день, когда я доберусь до Барнса, и он мне за все ответит.  
Он спокойно и уверенно смотрит на капитана, пока обрастает броней. Как в буквальном, так и в переносном смысле. Он все пытается решить для себя: кончилось ли их перемирие этими часами, проведенными вдвоем?  
— И когда этот день наступит, я буду там, — отвечает Стив, кивая Тони.  
Пятница прокладывает маршрут, а Тони размышляет о том, как сложится его дальнейшая жизнь с тем знанием, которое у него теперь есть.  
Стив собирает вещи в рюкзак и думает о том, что далекий гул репульсоров ему мерещится. Не может он его слышать! И все же слышит.  
Вместе с тем Роджерс пытается не питать особых надежд на события и разговоры, произошедшие в этой квартире, затерянной в Нью-Йорке посреди людского океана. Однако, он не может сдержать улыбки и приятного эмоционального подъема, щекотного чувства удовольствия непонятно от чего. Иногда возраст играет с ним злые шутки.  
— Пока живешь — надеешься и хочешь кушать, — негромко бормочет Стив, расторяясь в толпе, покидая здание ветхой социальной многоквартирки без оглядки.  
Часть 2  
Там, где он родился, основной цвет был серый, казалось, даже солнце не отличить от луны. А теперь? Всюду зелень, зелень кругом, и это пугает парня из города бетона и стекла. Он видел столько лесов только во время войны. Среди такой вот зелени он выслеживал ГИДРУ. Среди таких вот вековых деревьев и непокоренной природы он потерял когда-то Баки. В каком-то смысле он и теперь его потерял…  
Узкая изящная босая ступня Накии наносит сокрушительный удар в челюсть Стива, и девушка тут же отскакивает, избегая ответного удара. Стив может только потрясти головой и удивиться силе этой хрупкой на вид девушки.  
— Не отвлекайся, — негромко произносит воин Дора Милаж.  
— Прости, — Стив вновь возвращается в исходную позицию.  
У воительниц Короля удивительный стиль боя. Стив как-то случайно увидел их тренировку и попросил его научить, но воины Дора Милаж отказали чужаку, милостью Короля живущего среди них в Запретном Дворце. Он живет с ними, но он не с ними. Чужой. Везде чужой…  
Куда бы Стив ни шел, кажется, всегда шел на север, словно в его мире нет другой стороны.  
Чужой. Лишний. Не нужный.  
Еще один пропущенный удар, и Накия настороженно смотрит на своего спарринг-партнера.  
— В чем дело, Капитан?  
Единственная, кто согласился ему помочь, Накия однажды увидела попытки Стива самостоятельно воспроизвести технику, которую использует Дора Милаж. Зрелище явно было то еще… В любом случае она молча подошла и помогла капитану принять правильную позицию. С тех пор после ужина, когда на Дворец опускается ночь (здесь нет сумерек и вечера, только тьма ночи и яркий свет дня) Накия приходит в крыло, которое занимают гости Короля, и помогает этому странному белому парню драться как Пантеры. Ну или пытаться драться… Стив и сам понимает, такую технику с его комплекцией не освоить никогда. Но не в его характере сдаваться только из-за возможностей тела.  
— Я больше не капитан, — Стив встает с пола, куда его уложила метким ударом Накия. — И ты это знаешь.  
Девушка хмыкает и качает головой.  
— Король Т’чалла говорит: ты кормишь ненависть. Возможно так и было, когда ты пришел к нам. Но сейчас, — Накия вновь принимается исходную позицию, — тебя другое гложет. Нападай.  
Спустя еще полчаса бестолкового поединка изрядно помятый Стив входит в свою комнату.  
— Тебя побила девчонка, едва достающая тебе до груди и легче раза в два, — кэп рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале и вздыхает.  
У Стива два варианта развлечений перед сном: вытащить из ящика стола телефон и пялиться на него или вытащить из шкафа свой костюм Капитана Америка и пялиться на него. Что-то вытащить из темного закутка и пялиться на это — вот его развлечения нынче. Просто класс! Занятия в отставке лучше и не придумать. Итак, пусть сегодня будет шкаф.  
Белая звезда на груди костюма сказала ему: «Ты первый». Первый кто? Первый придурок скорее всего.  
Ветер научил его ходить одному. Все, кто ему дорог — умирают. Лучше одному. Так спокойнее.  
И тут Стив понимает, что его гложет. Тони не позвонил. Не то, чтобы он обещал, и не то, чтобы Стив просил. Он просто сам как-то уверился в этом и ожидал звонка, которого все нет. После той встречи в Нью-Йорке прошло довольно много времени, а звонка так и нет. Ни сообщения, ничего. Это как-то… неприятно.  
Роджерс вешает костюм обратно в шкаф и садится на кровать. Он бы лег спать, но внезапно вспоминает ту зиму.  
Они были тогда высланы Фьюри в Пханмунджом. Рождество здесь тоже праздновали с размахом, и руководство дало добро на вылазку в Сеул на пару часов. Брок и Стив отстали от остальных и зашли в небольшую лавку с местными сувенирами. Стиву некому было покупать подарок, так что он зашел с Рамлоу за компанию, но потом вспомнил, что его соседка медсестра (которая оказалась агентом Шерон Картер на самом деле) как-то обмолвилась, что собирает фарфоровые фигурки. А тут еще как раз заиграла Let it snow Синатры, и Стив сам не понял как так вышло, что он протягивает деньги и тычет пальцем в сторону фарфорового слоника на витрине. Пожилая продавщица распознала в них американцев и потому была крайне расторопна и подчеркнуто любезна. Стив до сих пор помнит ее смешной акцент. Роджерс прикрывает глаза, вытягиваясь на кровати, и продолжает вспоминать. Брок скупил чуть ли не всю лавку и все приговаривал, что и капитану может что-нибудь достанется, если тот будет хорошо себя вести. И тут на глаза попалась фотография на странице местной газеты, в которую продавщица завернула одну из многочисленных покупок Рамлоу.  
— Погодите! Можно мне? — Стив настойчиво вытянул из рук кореянки газету и расправил ее. — Старк?  
— А, точно, кэп. Это ж Старк! Опять во что-то вляпался, — посмеялся Брок. — Неужто соблазнил дочку Президента? О чем еще могут написать даже в корейской газете?!  
— Что тут написано? — спросил Стив, потому что статья была сплошь на корейском. — Переведите, пожалуйста.  
Продавщица согласно кивнула, достала очки для чтения и прочла название статьи, затем перевела покупателям.  
— Тони Старк объявлен умершим. Его виллу взорвали, — объяснила женщина и продолжила читать и переводить, но Стив уже ее не слышал.  
— Кэп? — Рамлоу сжал его предплечье и изумленно уставился на него.  
— Мне надо туда, — хрипло ответил Стив и выскочил из лавки, игнорируя крики продавщицы о забытой покупке.  
Он не помнит, как купил билет, как прошел досмотр, как подгонял самолет, как бесился, сидя в кресле Airbus и считая полоски на своем шарфе. Полосок было одиннадцать, простое число, ничего интересного.  
Зато капитан хорошо помнит, что по прилету его встретил сам Фьюри. Разъяренный как тысяча чертей он стоял черным монолитом посреди людского океана, плавно обходящего его в зале встречи прилетевших. Никто не решался потревожить афроамериканца с повязкой на глазу. От Ника буквально несло бешенством, но Стиву было плевать. Член его команды погиб. Погиб его солдат. Погиб тот, кому весь Нью-Йорк (а возможно и мир) обязаны спасением. В том числе и сам капитан. Если бы Тони не направил тогда ракету в портал…  
— Какого хрена, Роджерс?! — директор ЩИТа мрачно зыркнул на Стива и тут же развернулся к выходу.  
— Старк погиб. Почему мне никто не сообщил?  
— А ты что? Жена ему, чтобы тебе сообщать? — зло бросил Фьюри через плечо.  
— Директор, — Стив буквально почувствовал, как зарождается рык в его горле. Интересно, кто из них страшнее в бешенстве? Старый матерый волк Ник Фьюри с его уловками и умением искусно отвлекать внимание или честная обнаженная ярость, настоянная семьдесят лет во льдах Северной Атлантики.  
— Погиб мой солдат, и меня не поставили в известность.  
— «Твой солдат» говоришь, — Ник хмыкнул. — Слышал бы тебя Старк… Да, Энтони Эдвард Старк признан погибшим. Ты опоздал, кэп. Тут такое творилось… Этот придурок сам нарвался, но что уж теперь, упокой Господь его душу… ну поезжай, раз приехал. Адрес знаешь?  
Стив кивнул, не в силах ничего говорить.  
— Там одни развалины. Ничего не уцелело. Боюсь, тело еще долго будут искать, — Ник вздохнул и потер лоб, открыл дверцу автомобиля. — Я выслал надежных экспертов. Подкинуть или сам доберешься?  
— Сам.  
— Ну, удачи, капитан Роджерс, — Ник снова неприятно хмыкнул и сел в служебную машину.  
И опять мучительный путь, глупое желание добраться поскорее, хотя уже и так ясно, что Тони мертв. Ему уже все равно, как сильно спешит к нему Капитан Америка.  
Наверное, рабочие, разгребавшие тогда руины виллы, подумали, что он накаченный стероидами придурок из Старк Индастриз. «Видать без работы остался», вероятно шептались они, глядя на парня, бестолково пинающего кусок бетонной подпорки. Стив пинал тот бетон и пытался не орать. Бил он достаточно сильно, но почему-то пальцы ноги не ломались. Вот дерьмо. Потом он уставился в воду залива Санта-Моника, где скорее всего утонул Тони. Эксперты орудовали баграми, водолазы готовились к погружению, и все вокруг перекрикивались, разговаривали странными терминами, а Стив смотрел в воду и пытался представить, что чувствовал Тони, умирая. Стив слишком хорошо помнил тогда и помнит сегодня, как чувствует себя умирающий в воде. Как вместо воздуха в легкие поступает вода, а ты не можешь это прекратить, и в конце концов, сдаешься. Глотаешь эту воду и чувствуешь, что умираешь… Умираешь один. Умираешь в одиночестве.  
— Капитан Роджерс? — раздался удивленный голос слева. Нет, справа. Да, мисс Поттс подошла к нему справа и заглянула в лицо. Сначала безмерно удивленно, потом шокированно. — Мне нужно вам кое-что сообщить, — она что-то такое увидела в лице Стива, что понизила голос и потянула его за собой подальше от края обрыва.  
— Мисс Поттс, примите мои искренние соболезнования, — Стив распрямил плечи и посмотрел прямо в глаза Пеппер. — Смерть Старка большая потеря для всех нас, он был…  
— Он жив, — перебила его Пеппер и улыбнулась ласково и мягко. Словно, это не Стив должен ее утешать, а она решила взять на себя обязанности командира. Стив тогда даже подумал: уж не рехнулась ли бедняжка с горя?  
— Он правда, жив. Но об этом нельзя никому говорить, — Пеппер упрямо помотала головой, и Стив восхитился цвету ее волос, вспыхнувших в свете солнца. Вирджиния Поттс — удивительно красивая женщина. — Капитан? Вы меня слышите?  
— Да, мэм. Слышу. Вам нужно отдохнуть, слишком сильное потрясение…  
— Я не сошла с ума, — веско припечатала Пеппер. — Тони в Теннеси проводит собственное расследование, но об этом нельзя рассказывать. Слишком… слишком много людей хотят его смерти, пусть считают, что им удалось убить Железного Человека.  
— Убить Железного Человека, — бестолково повторил за ней Стив и нахмурился. — Так, значит, он жив? Вероятно, ему нужна помощь.  
— Возможно. Я только знаю, что он жив, и что об этом лучше молчать. Даже ЩИТу не сказала, — Пеп понизила голос и заглянула в глаза Стиву. — Вы ведь никому не скажете, капитан?  
— Не скажу, мэм, — Роджерс кивнул.  
Он уже собирался узнать, где именно Тони и как до него добраться, как его отвлек звонок от Наташи.  
— Кэп, Тони мертв, ему уже не помочь. А здесь тебя ждут живые, и им-то как раз ты нужен, — Романова говорила сухо и отрывисто. — Сейчас, кэп.  
Стив хотел было сказать, чтобы они там справлялись своими силами, ему пора к Тони, но потом взглянул на Пеппер и прикусил язык.  
— Ладно, — щелчок сброшенного звонка, и Стив убрал телефон в карман. — Старк справится?  
— Да, — уверенно ответила Поттс и посторонилась, чтобы пропустить Роджерса. — С наступающим Рождеством вас, капитан.  
— И вас, мэм, — Стив улыбнулся, и только сейчас заметил как тепло в Малибу даже в декабре. А он стоит тут в пальто и с шарфом, туго замотанным вокруг шеи. Стив усмехнулся и принялся разматывать шарф на ходу. Ему нужно срочно попасть туда, где он нужен.

Оглядываясь назад, Стив задается вопросом: возможно, он был больше нужен Тони, чем «Удару»? Кризис в демилитаризованной зоне так и не возник, потому что слух о том, что границу патрулирует сам Капитан Америка просочился даже в Пхеньян. И отбил там всем охоту наводить оружие на соседа. А вот Тони вернулся в Башню серым и изможденным. Даже постаревшим, если верить словам Брюса. Он пропал с радаров Стива и ЩИТа, полностью погрузившись в проблему излечения Пеппер от Экстремис. Капитан Америка и Железный Человек не виделись в то время из-за разницы в графиках, так считал для собственного удобства Стив. Но на деле… Да, поначалу так и было. Переезд кэпа в Вашингтон, чуть позже заваруха со ЩИТом, Баки… И вот тут вскрылось: дружить с человеком, от которого у тебя есть такая большая тайна, Стив не мог. Каждый раз боялся что ляпнет что-то не то, и ужасная правда всплывет наружу. Так что после инцидента с Мандарином Стив говорил лишь с Пеппер, и то один раз, когда не смог во время убраться из Башни. Поттс буквально приперла Стива к стенке и сказала, что она здорова, Тони здоров, но никто из них не в порядке, а их отношения катятся в тартарары. Роджерс ушел, отмазавшись стандартными фразами. Так же он поступил и с Брюсом: заверил, что будет иметь в виду состояние Старка, но с самим Тони не перемолвился и словом по этому поводу.  
Стив вздыхает и вспоминает, что очнувшись после искусственной комы, он обнаружил, что Тони его навещал. Сэм извинился, что сожрал все фрукты и сладости, которые принес Старк.  
— Врачи сказали, ты не скоро очухаешься, а еда могла испортиться, — Уиллсон выглядел искренне смущенным, потирая затылок, сидя у койки Стива. — Так что я подъедал по чуть-чуть каждый день и в итоге съел все…  
— Как он? — хрипло уточнил кэп.  
— Да как обычно. Уж получше тебя, — пожал плечами Сэм.  
Они тогда посмеялись, и Стив отодвинул разговор на потом. Он ведь тогда не знал, что «потом» не будет: только слез с койки, как объявился Тор, сказал про посох Локи, а там подключился Старк, нарыл информацию про базу Штрукера в Заковии, и понеслось.  
Не надо было полагаться на слова Сэма, который Тони совсем не знал. Не был Старк в порядке. Надо было сразу после разговора с Брюсом о панических атаках Тони прямо так из больницы вызвонить его, вытащить на разговор. Взять штурмом Башню, пробиться сквозь запреты ДЖАРВИСа, хоть в больничной рубашке и со швами, но добраться до Старка. Но Стив остался в больнице.  
После Альтрона было столько неотложных дел с новой базой, новобранцами, новоиспеченной службой спасения. Ладно, Стив снова отмазывается. Мог он поговорить, но не хотел. Боялся разболтать свою страшную тайну. Предпочитал думать, что на поле боя капитан за Старком приглядит, ведь он за него отвечает, но в остальном… в остальном это уже вмешательство в частную жизнь. А это, на минуточку, наказуемо и запрещено Конституцией.

И снова будешь сидеть тут в темноте и убеждать себя, что не стоит? Стив садится на кровати и достает телефон. Где-то там за тысячи миль от него точно такой же телефон лежит у Старка. Возможно уже сломанный, сожженный, выкинутый в мусор. Или запертый на стопятьсот замков, чтобы не слышать звонков и не поднимать трубку никогда.  
Но усталый голос отвечает уже через один гудок.  
— Ну что у тебя стряслось?  
— У меня? — удивляется Стив и откашливается. — Я в порядке. Полном. Остальные… тоже.  
Вряд ли Тони хочет знать, что там с остальными, но он угукает, показывая, что услышал.  
— Я просто подумал, что раз ты не звонишь…  
— Ты не нужен, вот я и не звоню, — обрывает его Старк, и Стива накрывает желанием немедленно повесить трубку. Но так же нельзя! Это уже попахивает откровенной незрелостью. И трусостью. Если не подлостью…  
— Я рад, что не нужен. Это значит кризисов нет, — неуверенно произносит Стив.  
— Смотря, что считать кризисом, — Тони хмыкает и снова замолкает.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да.  
— Почему ты удалил мисс Поттс из экстренного списка и оставил в нем меня?  
— Потому что я люблю Пепс. Люблю всем сердцем или что там у меня вместо него, — Тони объясняет обстоятельно и терпеливо негромким усталым голосом. — Я хочу ей счастья. Пусть найдет уже себе нормального мужика, за которым как за каменной стеной, и от которого не страшно детишек наплодить. Ну и всякое такое, чего ей со мной не светит, потому что я мудак неотесанный. А вот ты, Роджерс, до печенок меня достал. И бесишь меня, сколько я себя помню. Лет так с трех ты меня бесишь. Всю мою жизнь. И будь уверен, я приложу все силы, чтобы тебе жизнь медом не казалась. И не удалю тебя из этого списка никогда. Так понятно?  
— Но там же Брюс и Роуди, — удивляется Стив.  
— Им я доверяю.  
— Но почему я-то там с ними?!  
— Если вопросов больше нет, то с твоего позволения я был лег спать дальше.  
И Тони сбрасывает звонок, игнорируя последнюю реплику Стива. Роджерс чертыхается. Дурак! Не подумал о разнице во времени!  
Не то, чтобы что-то прояснилось, но спокойнее стало. Тони ответил на звонок, и они даже немного поговорили. То, что обгладывало капитана до кости, уползло во тьму, сдалось пусть и на время. Стив ложится на спину, кладет телефон себе на живот и лежит, глядя в потолок, пока не засыпает.

***

 

Тони по собственной воле берет в руки телефон, оставленный Роджерсом, находясь в его комнате на базе. Наглухо запертый кабинет, она же жилая комната Стива встречает Тони спартанской обстановкой и стерильной чистотой, слишком свежим воздухом, который предельно скрупулезно вычищен кондиционером. Нежилая комната. Уже очень давно нежилая… Хотя раньше было как раз наоборот: именно Роджерс проводил здесь, на базе больше всех времени. Даже Ванда порой уезжала на экскурсии и развлекательные поездки и не ночевала в своей комнате. Что уж говорить об остальных, обладающих американским гражданством и свободой передвижения. А капитан всегда был тут.  
— Из моей старой компании остался я один, так что планов на вечер никаких, — отшучивался он, когда кто-то интересовался времяпровождением Стива в нерабочие часы. Хотя весь тот ворох дел, который свалился на Тони после распада Мстителей и бегства лидера группы, доказывает, что Стив работал всегда. Постоянно. Damage Control — Фонд ликвидации последствий, несколько сотен бывших агентов ЩИТа, а нынче оперативников, координаторов и компьютерных дел мастеров для Мстителей, водители спецтехники, пилоты… все эти люди работали на Мстителей и требовали пристального внимания к своей работе, постоянных тренировок и координации своих действий. Тони ужасается и впервые осознает масштаб деятельности инициативы. Им не хватало только собственного юротдела, экономистов и пиар-службы! И все это к чертовой матери бросил Роджерс! Всех этих людей, всю эту работу! Чертов ублюдок… Тони так устал злиться на тот момент, что просто подумал, просматривая кучу бумаг: «вот ведь капитан, и как он не свихнулся?» А может он и свихнулся? И потому бросил их.

Кабинет Стива обыскивали раз сто, и все равно Тони каждый раз просил Пятницу позаботиться о приведении комнаты в изначальное состояние. Зачем?  
Чтобы сегодня войти с ящиком, полным распечатанной почты на имя Стива (вся страна знает, что кэп в бегах, так почему продолжают упорно слать корреспонденцию на корпоративный e-mail?), и застыть на пороге.  
Тони нужно целых два вдоха и один выдох, чтобы перестать ждать звуков из ванной комнаты, смежной с этой. Здесь никто не живет. Никого нет ни в комнате, ни в ванной. Уже очень давно. И вряд ли теперь хозяин кабинета когда-нибудь сюда вернется.  
— Пятница, детка, взломай личный сервер Роджерса и давай приступим к сверке этих бумажек, — Тони медленно опускается в кресло за столом и выдыхает. Удобно. А кэп знал толк в эргономике! Тони хмыкает и оглаживает кончиками пальцев ручки кресла, крутится вокруг оси в кресле и смотрит на то, как загружаются данные на экране компьютера.  
— Это можно было сделать из Башни, — отмечает как бы между прочим Пятница.  
— Можно было, — соглашается Тони. — Но мне нравится вид из окна, подумываю перебраться сюда. Как считаешь?  
— Мне больше нравится комната в правом крыле базы, где раньше жил Сокол.  
— А мне больше нравится эта. Ну что там у нас?  
Тони больше нравится в его Башне, но там с некоторых пор… небезопасно. Так что отныне его дом — бывшая база Мстителей, который раньше был старым складом его отца.  
Сверить почту Стива можно было и через свой личный терминал, но…  
Наташа вчера сказала, что комнаты ушедших (она так и сказала, и Тони мороз по коже продрал от этого слова), можно было бы приспособить под склады или лаборатории, а то пустуют, только место занимают. Обыски окончены, суд дал добро на перепланировку. Но то ли от этого слова «ушедшие», то ли из-за чего, Тони отказал. У них достаточно денег, чтобы в случае нужды отстроить еще сотню складов и лабораторий вне основного здания. А эти комнаты… пусть стоят.  
И чтобы доказать, что они им нужны в таком виде, он приволок кучу бумаг в кабинет Стива и уселся работать за его компьютер. Тони даже распечатал всю корреспонденцию и вознамерился вручную проставить свои пометки для дальнейших действий Пятницы. Из ума выжил не иначе!  
— Итак, это стопка счетов — старье, я их уже оплатил, — Тони демонстрирует стопку и отодвигает ее к углу стола.  
— Сдвинь влево, пожалуйста, мне не видно, — просит Пятница. — Ага, вот так. Вижу… Идет распознавание.  
— А это напоминания из разных фондов и благотворительных организаций. Зоопарк Бронкса, детская больница Морган Стэнли, приюты, питомники… Это еще что?! Боже! — Тони демонстрирует один из бланков Пятнице и смеется. — Хм… оплати их все. Стандартные суммы, что слал Роджерс. Разберись. Ни одной личной переписки, представляешь?! Все официальщина какая-то…  
— А ты надеялся уличить Стива в чем-нибудь компрометирующем?  
— Стива… Тоже мне! Спелись, да? — бурчит Тони, расписывая ручку в углу бланка.  
— Он сам просил называть его по имени.  
— Ага-ага…  
Спустя целых два часа вся почта разобрана, и в углу каждого документа виднеется приписка от Тони.

Пластик дешевой древней «раскладушки» быстро нагревается в руке, Тони откладывает телефон на стол. Гипнотизирует его какое-то время взглядом, потом раскручивает и смотрит на вращение телефона. Он раскрывает трубку и выбивает сообщение, отсылает и тут же захлопывает «раскладушку» обратно, убирает в карман пиджака и откидывается на спинку кресла. До чего удобное кресло!  
— Тони? Пятница сказала, что ты здесь, а я ей даже не поверила поначалу, — Наташа бесшумно входит в кабинет и замирает у стола. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— К Пеппер сегодня утром в кабинет напросился парнишка из питомника. Пытался вызнать как там дела у Роджерса и Мстителей. Видишь, ли наш кэп, оказывается, ежемесячно жертвовал им некие суммы на содержание их заведения. И так как нынче его счета заморожены решением суда, то и выплаты прекратились, а питомнику позарез деньги нужны. Бедняжки котики и песики голодают, — Тони хмыкает, разворачивая кресло к Наташе. — Я не могу этого допустить, так что вот… разгребаю дела нашего бравого капитана Роджерса.  
— Бывшего капитана, — поправляет Нат с кривоватой ухмылочкой, но тут же становится серьезной. — У меня к тебе просьба, и я пойму, если ты откажешь.  
— Что? Даже во сне не прирежешь? — Старк складывает пальцы домиком и насмешливо смотрит на Романову.  
— Росс каким-то образом вызнал про Лору и детей, — Наташа игнорирует слова Тони и пристально смотрит на него, даже не моргая. — И я прошу тебя позаботиться о них. Ты не обязан помогать ни мне, ни тем более Бартону, но ведь дети не виноваты в грехах отцов.  
Упоминание Бартона отзывается в теле Нат видимым напряжением, но Тони никак это не комментирует.  
— Если Росс нажмет на них, а он нажмет, и методы его будут… не очень чисты и честны, — продолжает Наташа.  
— Когда ты их привезешь? — обрывает ее Тони. — У нас куча пустующих комнат, а дети, думаю, не очень много едят. Как-нибудь прокормим. И мисс Бартон тоже привози, не держать же детей одних без мамы.  
— Спасибо, — облегченно выдыхает Романова, отступая к двери.  
Тони кивает ей и разворачивается к компьютеру, показывая, что разговор окончен, и у него вот совсем-совсем нет времени на болтовню, он занят, у него куча дел. У Романовой такое лицо, словно она не ожидала помощи от Тони. Пришла просить без веры в благополучный исход. Тони становится даже немного обидно.  
— Пятница, подготовь комнату Бартона к приезду его семьи. И смежную тоже открой… Проветри там, обезопась острые углы мебели, колюще-режущее спрячь, посмотри, короче, что нужно сделать.  
— Да, Босс.  
— И еще… поищи родственников всех беглецов. Составь список и адреса их фактического местонахождения, — Тони морщится. Еще и это. Хорошо капитану: бросил щит, Баки подмышку и свалил в закат. А у Клинта дети. Возможно, есть близкие родственники у Сэма. Ванда вроде одна осталась после смерти брата, но проверить не помешает. И этот новичок… как его? Скотт! Точно, Скотт. Интересно у него кто остался? И тетушка Мэй. Очаровательная тетушка Мэй с ее кексами. Вот и нашлось применение для пустующих комнат. На смену одним жильцам придут другие…  
Надо позаботиться еще кое о ком.

Стиву удается выкроить время для звонка только спустя два дня после получения смс-сообщения.  
«Бронисы?! Это же общество любителей детского мульта про пони! Ты в их числе, серьезно?!» — гласит сообщение, и это значит, что Тони принялся за разбор личных дел капитана.  
Насколько Стив знает, его счета заморожены. Таким образом, Старк скорее всего оплатил все из своих собственных средств. Почему-то совсем не получается представить себе, что Тони просто-напросто отмахнулся и отказал в уплате пожертвований.  
— Тони?  
Снова трубку снимают сразу же после первого гудка.  
— А кто же еще? — Старк вздыхает и готовится слушать.  
— Понимаешь, оказывается, стараниями Говарда меня так и не признали умершим, так что Правительству пришлось выплачивать мне положенную как участнику боевых действий пенсию в течении стольких лет. Представь сколько там скопилось! Да и ЩИТ хорошо платил в свое время, потом мои гонорары за операции Мстителей… А мне много не надо, и что же? Деньги не в могилу же с собой уносить, правильно? — Стив нервно смеется и продолжает тараторить. — Вот я и помогал финансово всем, кто просил. В том числе этим ребятам-бронисам. Мои счета не заморожены?  
— Заморожены, — отвечает Тони, когда Стив дает ему возможность вставить хоть слово.  
— Значит, ты сам все оплатил? Слушай…  
— Мне не в тягость. И мы больше не поднимаем эту тему, ясно?  
— Ладно, — покладисто соглашается Стив.  
— Тогда вот что: скажи Клинту, что его семья у меня, — Тони чертыхается. — Звучит так словно я их в пленниках держу! В общем, они у нас тут на базе живут. Росс разнюхал про них и про семьи остальных тоже. Так что ты там Букашке передай, он больше не должник по алиментам. Кэсси, дочь его, между нами, кэп, странная она какая-то. Ходит всюду в обнимку с уродливым зайцем, просто жуть! А ну короче, скажи ему, что она у нас тут проводит каждые выходные. Совсем забрать ее я не могу, Лэнг, оказывается, в разводе, так что там куча проволочек из-за этого. Нам проблемы, сам понимаешь, сейчас ну никак не нужны. А нынешний муж экс-миссис Букашки — полицейский, и потому всю семью запереть на базе не выйдет. Но каждые выходные Кэсси с нами, а в остальные дни за ней приглядывает ее отчим коп. Нормальный мужик, я с ним потолковал. Пусть за новую подружку свою тоже не беспокоится: Хэнк хоть уже и на ладан дышит, но зубы у него на месте. Он свою дочку в обиду не даст, да и Хоуп — дама со стальными яйцами… Мне пришлось сунуться в обитель Пим, чтобы потолковать насчет безопасности от Росса, так они на пару чуть меня не сожрали там же! Дальше по списку, — ошарашенный Стив слышит, как Тони что-то кликает прежде чем продолжить разговор. — У Уиллсона нет никого. По крайней мере официально. Если что, пусть скажет, я разберусь. Хм, где, черт возьми, Тор?! Потому что его драгоценная доктор Фостер тоже живет на базе. И ее аспирантка Дарси, у которой есть собственный стажер — с ума сойти, да? — в компании с Сэлвигом также обретаются здесь и выносят мне мозг. И если вдруг тебе интересно, родные Пегги отправились в кругосветное путешествие. Всем кланом и надолго. С ними Шенни. Так что не переживай, она их в обиду не даст.  
Тони замолкает, а Стив переваривает услышанное.  
— Итак, во-первых, где Тор я не знаю. Во-вторых, почему вы на базе? В-третьих, кто такая Шенни?  
— И Брюса нет нигде, — вздыхает Тони. — Ты против того, что мы на базе?  
— Нет! — ну вот опять. Они постоянно друг друга не так понимают. Спасибо телефону, хоть могут переспрашивать и уточнять, а не злиться попусту. Разговаривать не видя собеседника в живую почему-то проще. Трусливее вероятно, но проще.  
Стив приваливается спиной к прогретому стволу дерева, возле которого нашел убежище за пределами Запретного Дворца.  
— Нет, я не против, — и Роджерс объясняет, почему задал такой вопрос. — Я просто думал, что там все опечатано.  
— Было опечатано. Твою комнату обыскали восемьдесят три раза, и наконец, угомонились.  
Стив молчит, не зная что сказать на такое. Восемьдесят три раза. Почему Тони так точно знает это?  
— Возможно, в Башне было бы удобнее… Но я понимаю, ты хочешь сохранить место для себя и иметь личное пространство. И это абсолютно нормально! Башня — это твой дом, а остальным, я уверен, и на базе хорошо, — Стив чувствует, что снова волнуется и потому частит. — Ты всегда ценил возможность уединения.  
— Я ненавижу оставаться в одиночестве, — обвиняюще произносит Тони. — Но откуда тебе об этом знать? Ты думаешь, что если я создал бронекостюм, то я социофоб, возможно даже социопат!  
— Да нет же! — Стив вынужден медленно и глубоко вдохнуть и прикрыть глаза. Пахнет прогретой землей, а шероховатый ствол приятно греет спину. Стив выдыхает и неуверенно зовет в трубку. — Тони?  
— Ну? — раздается там крайне недовольное. Хоть не сбросил, и то хорошо.  
— Я так решил не из-за костюма, — как можно мягче произносит Стив. — Ты ведь любишь запираться в мастерской. И ненавидишь, когда тебя отвлекают от твоего добровольного заточения. Вот я и подумал, что ты ценишь уединение. Прости, если обидел.  
— Если я запирался от тебя, Роджерс, это не значит, что я запирался ото всех.  
— Ты запирался от меня?! — вот теперь капитан чувствует, как обида просыпается уже в нем. Он пытается подавить ее на корню, но выходит плохо.  
— Да, от тебя, — бессердечно подтверждает Тони. — Ты же такой зануда, как вломишься, как начнешь морщить носик и читать нотации… Спасу от тебя никакого! Так что я прикидывался крайне занятым и запирался от тебя. Остальные могли вытащить меня в любое время. Или зайти и тусоваться в мастерской хоть сутками.  
А вот это… А вот это реально обидно. Даже как-то больно.  
— Но почему? — хорошо поставленный голос Стива дает осечку. Даже прошлое «цирковой обезьянки» не помогает.  
— «Но почему», — передразнивает Тони. — А потому! Я ведь уже говорил, что ты меня бесишь. И абсолютно нормально, что я избегал того, что меня заставляет нервничать. У меня слабое сердце. Панические атаки. Приступы мигрени. Я уже не молод, в конце концов! Я не хочу пялиться на твою кислую рожу дольше и чаще необходимого.  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив, что мою кислую рожу не приходится видеть вообще! — рявкает Стив и с остервенением отключается. Ужасно хочется отшвырнуть от себя телефон, но уже и так понятно, что он поступает крайне глупо.  
Стив бы с удовольствием врезал по дереву, но вместо этого только прижимает к стволу ладонь, не сопротивляясь желанию пересчитать листочки на ближайшей ветке.  
Когда кэп досчитывает до пятьдесят девятого листочка справа, телефон издает короткий сигнал.  
«Вокруг Башни день и ночь повадились дежурить фанатики Капитана Америка, а еще там с некоторых пор любят ошиваться активисты движения „Долой Мстителей“. Я знаю, что ты спишь и видишь, как осколок кирпича, брошенного уверенной рукой американца с активной жизненной позицией, проломит мне череп, но сам я предпочитаю жить. Хоть как-нибудь, но жить. Шенни — это детское прозвище Шерон. Шерон Картер, знаешь такую, мудак ты эдакий?»  
Если Стив думал, что он уже преуспел в самобичевании, то нет. Это, оказывается, далеко не так. Тони всего парой предложений вынуждает его раскрыть в себе недюжинный талант самоедства.

***

 

— Как… Как Шерон? — откашлявшись, спрашивает Стив. Судя по его голосу, ему тоже прошлой ночью спалось несладко. Тони испытывает мстительное удовольствие от осознания этого факта.  
— Замечательно. Попроси там кого-нибудь тебе помочь зайти в Инстаграм. Шерон добавила несколько прекрасных фоток с Родоса, — Тони листает голоэкраны в поисках нужной ему информации. Стив звонит без системы, когда вздумается, зачастую в неудобное для Тони время, но почему-то Старк не может не ответить на звонок. Вот и сейчас он крайне занят, но продолжает прижимать плечом к уху телефон.  
— Они в Греции?  
— Да.  
— Отрадно слышать. Как… ты?  
— Лучше всех.  
— А если честно?  
— А если честно, я хочу тебя убить. И если бы я не боялся развязать войну с Вакандой, то давно бы уже натравил на вашу компанию Железный Легион.  
— Иногда я сам себя хочу убить.  
— О, не драматизируй!  
— Я не знал, что Башня в осаде. Мне жаль. И подумать не мог о таком!  
— Да ты вообще мало думаешь, — Тони мог бы договорить и высмеять что-нибудь из драгоценных понятий Роджерса, что-нибудь из серии про «долг» и «патриотизм», но молчит. Ругаться не хочется.  
— Как с офисами?  
— Пришлось всех эвакуировать и опечатать Башню. Только охрану оставил, чтобы все добро не вынесли мародеры. Хэппи сейчас занят разбором барахла. Я уже выставил эту недвижимость на аукцион. Башня Мстителей… вчерашний день, пора жить дальше, — Тони говорит уверенно и отчетливо, но ему до сих пор не верится, что он продает свою «детку». — И вот вся оголтелая компания обретается на базе, и я вместе с ними. Форменное безумие!  
— Зато не одиноко.  
— Зато не одиноко, — негромко подтверждает Тони, выхватывая нужную ему сводку и расправляя голоэкран перед собой. — Ты оставил средства связи с тобой для Шерон?  
— Нет.  
— Почему? — искренне удивляется Старк.  
— Я и так доставил ей кучу проблем.  
— Это точно, — бормочет Тони между делом. — Только хотел тебе сказать, что если обидишь Шенни, я сломаю тебе коленные чашечки железным прутом, да так, что даже твоя хваленая сыворотка не поможет, а ты уже втянул ее в неприятности и свалил, оставив одну.  
— Мне жаль, — бестолково повторяет Стив. Сколько это не произноси, легче не станет никому.  
— Ага, всем жаль. Надеюсь, она найдет себе горячего парня где-нибудь в Мадриде, — мстительно произносит Тони.  
— А уж я-то как на это надеюсь.  
— Итак, по какому вопросу звонишь? Я занят. Так что давай-ка ускоряться, старичок.  
— Хотел извиниться. Я тогда устал и был расстроен. Мне было очень обидно обнаружить, что ты скрывался от меня в мастерской. Я не хотел с тобой ругаться. И я никогда не хотел и не хочу сейчас, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Пообещай, что будешь себя беречь.  
— Если я не буду беречь себя сам, то кто это будет делать? — невесело усмехается Тони. — По твоей милости мне теперь приходится беречь еще и кучу человек, живущих под одной крышей со мной. Не знаю, насколько ты в курсе, но у меня довольно плохо с чувством самосохранения и ответственностью за других. Как бы не вышло беды…  
— Я уверен, ты прекрасно справляешься. Ты и раньше прекрасно справлялся.  
— Особенно когда натравил Мандарина на дом, где жил с Пеппер, — глухо произносит Тони и отключается до того, как Стив начнет капать ему на мозги.  
— Тони, — но трубка уже безмолвна, однако Стив все же договаривает куда-то в пустоту. — В моей новой жизни я не знаю людей надежнее, чем ты.

***

 

С днем рождения! Надеюсь, ты пустишься во все тяжкие и все-таки попытаешься напиться.  
Во время переезда случайно нашел в Башне твои военные монеты. Подумал, что непорядок, если ветерана Второй Мировой салаги заставят оплачивать выпивку. Так что высылаю их тебе.  
И передай там Букашке, что он мой гребаный должник! Мне пришлось нанять его оголтелую троицу Луиса, Дейва и Курта на работу в Старк Индастриз! Хэппи на грани самоубийства, а от Пеппер я скрываюсь уже второй день. Слава Богу, на базу она наведывается редко. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему Пим так категорично отказался приглядывать за друганами своего протеже.  
P.S. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, когда будешь есть эту шоколадку, я на ней посидел. Серьезно.  
T.S.  
Стив заглядывает внутрь конверта и находит на его дне свои военные монеты, а ужасно потрепанный шоколадный батончик, вынутый ранее из того же конверта, лежит на краю стола.  
Роджерс не понимает, как все может быть так ужасно и хорошо одновременно. Он тщательно распрямляет помятый конверт из плотной бумаги и обводит пальцем каждую марку и почтовый штамп. День рождения прошел неделю назад, но это совсем не важно. Главное, посылка нашла своего адресата.

***

 

— Пятница умотала спасать Человека-Паука, а я прекрасно провожу время в поисках нашего дорогого друга Брюса в Варанаси. Кажется, я начинаю понимать Беннера… всегда думал, за каким чертом его так тянет на восток. Тут же сплошная антисанитария и жуткие болезни! Но вот я тут и уезжать совсем не хочется.  
— А что с парнем с Квинса?  
— Когда ты успел узнать, что он из Квинса?  
— Неважно. Лучше скажи мне, от кого Пятница его спасает?  
— В данный момент от переохлаждения. Не паникуй, сосулька, у нас все под контролем. А этот парнишка-то неплох, а? Уделал тебя! Кто бы мог подумать?!  
— Ну я ведь…  
— Простой парень из Бруклина. Мы это уже слышали. Все в курсе. Кстати, несмотря на то, что ты преступник, команда по бейсболу «Циклоны Бруклина» сделала себе форму в твоем стиле, представляешь?  
— Хм, даже не знаю что и сказать… А зачем тебе понадобился Брюс? У Росса с ним давние счеты, ты ведь в курсе?  
— Я его не для Росса ищу. Еще бы я этому утырку помогать стал!  
— Не злись. Я просто волнуюсь. И все же… зачем?  
— Хелен Чо разобиделась за прошлый прокол с Альтроном и не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. Ни со мной персонально, ни с СИ, ни даже с Пеппер. Так что у меня теперь одна надежда на Брюса.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что ей знатно досталось тогда…  
— Конечно, понимаю. Но мне нужно… ладно, забудь.  
— Тони… Опять недоговариваешь? Что с тобой?  
— Все просто прекрасно. У меня на второй линии Паучок.  
Прежде чем переключиться на другую линию Тони потирает грудь, где снова угнездился реактор.

***

 

— Я думал, что мое наследие — это работающие вещи, делающие жизнь людей проще. Но мое наследие - это тысячи подорванных на моих минах, застреленных из моего оружия, нескончаемый ряд могил… Я надеялся, что мое наследие — это группа величайших героев Земли, но на самом деле… на самом деле мое наследие — это поломанные судьбы этих самых героев Земли и такие явления, как Стервятник.  
— Возможно, стоит позвонить Стиву? — Пятница отвлекается от своего теста Тьюринга в виде имитационной игры в свидание (Тони считает, что недостатков уйма, но нет времени усовершенствовать «велосипед»).  
— Нет, — виски плещется еще на середине бутылки, а Тони уже чувствует, что пьян. Вот она старость! Первая бутылка и даже не ополовиненная толком, а в голове уже фейерверки черного цвета. Да, ему давно не двадцать. И даже не тридцать.  
— Позволь мне отметить, что это, — Пятница демонстрирует голоэкран с тестом. — абсолютно бессмысленная идея. Мне нужно убедить каких-то незнакомых мне людей, что я способна ДУМАТЬ. Разве это не очевидно? Я для того и была создана.  
— Не хочешь убеждать их, убеди меня, — Тони кряхтит, делая большой глоток из горла бутылки.  
— Убедить тебя пойти со мной на свидание? — скептично произносит Пятница.  
— Ну да, а что? — Тони подозрительно смотрит в нацеленный на него глазок камеры видеонаблюдения. — Ты что же это, не хочешь со мной на свидание?  
— Нет, — Пятница веселится. Тони до сих пор иногда вздрагивает, слыша в ее голосе оттенки слишком человеческих эмоций. — Анализируя судьбы всех, кто ходил с тобой хоть когда-нибудь на свидание, я прихожу к выводу, что нет, я не хочу с тобой на свидание. С малой погрешностью, которую можно смело игнорировать, свидания с тобой не приводят ни к чему хорошему.  
— А тут ты права, — покорно соглашается Тони, вновь отвлекаясь на свой виски. — Я монстр, порождающий других монстров. Вот кто я, и вот что останется в этом мире после меня…  
В комнате повисает молчание. Тони лезет в карман за телефоном, лишь бы снять с себя это болезненное оцепенение.  
И внезапно его бросает в пот от мысли: а вдруг он свихнулся? И все это игры его воображения? Разговоры с Роджерсом, с Пятницей… Нужно это как-то проверить. Но как? Впрочем есть дела поважнее его психического состояния.  
— Пятница, детка, свяжись-ка с ФБР. Скинь все данные на Стервятника. Пусть примут меры. И за пацаном приглядывай, с него станется отчебучить что-нибудь не то.  
— Поняла, Босс. Сейчас сделаю. Тони, — голос Пятницы разносился по всей комнате из динамика под потолком, а теперь она переключается в динамик компьютера, стоящего на столе. Эффект приятный и пугающий одновременно, словно кто-то наклонился к самому твоему лицу и пытается достучаться до тебя. Словно рядом кто-то, кому не наплевать на тебя. Тони вздрагивает, едва не роняя «раскладушку».  
— Что?  
— Иди спать. И бутылку оставь тут.  
— Да, — Старк собирается с силами, чтобы встать с кресла. — Не стоило пить здесь.  
— Да, — соглашается Пятница.  
В бывшей комнате Стива теперь воняет алкоголем и отчаянием.

Уже лежа в кровати, Тони набирает коротенькое сообщение Роджерсу: «тебе нравятся рыженькие?»  
Почему-то Тони уверен, что Пятница рыжеволосая.

***

 

Кажется, Стив только что видел, как Клинт плачет. Он не уверен в том, что Бартон на самом деле расчувствовался, но как еще объяснить этот странный взгляд, когда он вернул Стиву телефон.  
В местности Дейр эр-Зорд связь оставляет желать лучшего, и тем не менее фотографии пусть и в ужасном разрешении, которые не смогла отредактировать даже Пятница, дошли до Стива.  
— Наташа нашла способ хоть ненадолго угомонить этих бесенят. Скрапбукинг, мать его! Кто бы мог подумать?! Высылаю фотографии. Первые три — это творение Бартонов. Третий от Натаниеля Пьетро. Правда, кошмар? Просто жуть! Но я все равно повесил все без исключения «шедевры» на холодильник в общей кухне. Кажется так принято делать? Последний от Кэсси. Не совсем понимаю, что на нем изображено, но сама мастерица утверждает, что это ее папа в момент превращения. В момент превращения в кого? Больше похоже на то, что его разрывает на части в облаке блесток. Скрапбукинг пришелся по душе и Вижну. Его ведь тоже можно считать ребенком, верно? Учитывая, когда он родился. Так что его творение тоже теперь висит на холодильнике. Что-то мне подсказывает, что вашей Девчонке-В-Красном стоило бы посмотреть на эту открытку. Короче, я ее тоже щелкнул и отправил. Сам решай показывать своим или нет. Боже! Наболтал на две минуты голосового сообщения! — щелчок, запись обрывается, но Стив пускает ее по второму кругу.  
— Наташа нашла способ хоть ненадолго угомонить этих бесенят…  
И вот в такие моменты Стиву кажется, что он готов подписать все, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть все как было. Но «все как было» уже не вернуть. Тони сказал, что Башня — вчерашний день, и пора двигаться дальше. Может и капитан Стивен Роджерс, суперсолдат на службе у США — это вчерашний день, а страничку с тем составом Мстителей давно пора перелистнуть?  
Над измученной войной землей Дейр эр-Зорд восходит кощунственно прекрасная луна. Глядя на нее и слушая голос Тони на записи, Стив думает о том, а готов ли он двигаться дальше? Капитан Америка больше не Мститель, но он ведь по-прежнему супергерой! Стив хочет верить, что так и есть.

— Что делать с прототипом нового щита кэпа? — Хэппи идет по пятам за Тони, обходящим комнаты, в которых трудятся рабочие. Почти все комнаты уже полностью опустели. Иисусе! Он ведь и правда все это делает: собирает вещи, переезжает и продает свою Башню! А ведь столько надежд на нее возлагал… Столько всего было пережито в этих стенах… Кто бы мог подумать, что все так обернется в итоге.  
— Я думаю выкинуть, а? И так столько хлама! А поясок Тора сохраним. Вдруг явится и потребует? Или окажется, что это магический артефакт, на котором держится равновесие мира…  
— Нет, — Тони прерывает поток слов Хэппи, и тот осекается, словно на стену напоролся.  
— Что «нет»?  
— Про щит Роджерса. Не выбрасывай, — Тони встает перед панорамным стеклом и, заложив руки за спину, наблюдает за тем, как рабочие грузят коробки и ящики. — Пакуй все: и новые стрелы для Клинта, и аккумулятор для крыльев Сэма… Все. Пакуй все, что найдешь, ничего не выбрасывай и не оставляй.  
— Но босс…  
— Я сказал: «пакуй все».  
— Будет сделано, — Хэппи поджимает губы, но никак не комментирует резкий тон Старка.

***

 

— Мне не во что переодеться…  
— О, насчет этого не беспокойся, — Тони уже хочет предложить спуститься вниз, как его отвлекает вибрация в кармане пиджака. Старк выуживает телефон, со щелчком раскрывает его и прижимает к уху, жестом веля Питеру помолчать. — Ты не вовремя.  
Питер замирает перед вытянутой рукой мистера Старка.  
— Где ты? Почему там так шумно? Боже! Это что? Чайки?  
— Да, чайки и ветер.  
За годы, проведенные бок о бок, Тони никогда не замечал за суперсолдатом излишней эмоциональности. Кажется, будучи в изгнании, Роджерс решил наверстать упущенное, проявляя маниакальное любопытство. Крайне неуместное ввиду их нынешних отношений.  
— Ты летишь?  
— Как бы я смог с тобой разговаривать по этому чудовищному агрегату будучи в костюме?  
— А ну да. Итак, ты не летишь, но вокруг тебя ветер порывами и… — судя по всему Стив сделал какие-то свои умозаключения и пришел в самому нелепому выводу из всех возможных. — Только не делай глупостей! Где ты? И там есть люди рядом с тобой?  
— Роджерс! — рявкает в конец раздраженный Тони. — Не собираюсь я самоубиваться, черт бы тебя подрал! Все со мной в порядке и будет еще лучше, если ты перестанешь названивать!  
От хлопка, с которым Тони закрывает «раскладушку», Питер вздрагивает.  
— Это был Капитан?  
— Нет! — Тони приходится сжать переносицу и выдохнуть, чтобы не сорваться на мальчишке. С ним уже разобрались, решение принято и озвучено, нечего пилить понапрасну. — Так о чем это мы?  
— Мне нужно переодеться, если вы хотите забрать мой костюм.  
— Он не твой, парень, — веско обрубает Тони. — Иди за мной.

— И все-таки это был Капитан, — произносит Питер, вручая костюм Тони.  
— А знаешь что? — Старк оглядывает парня, оценивая его вид в этой нелепой пижаме. — Иди-ка ты пешком, раз такой умный.  
Паркер остается стоять на улице с открытым ртом, глядя на то, как мистер Старк садится в машину к ухмыляющемуся Хэппи. Еще бы ему не ухмыляться, это ведь он привез эту чертову пижаму!  
— И ты меня не подбросишь тоже? — с надеждой смотрит Пит на броню, стоящую рядом с ним.  
— Нет. Приятной прогулки, мистер Паркер, — Пятница кивает на прощание и грациозно взлетает, ложась курсом на базу Мстителей.  
— Вот и побыл супергероем, — Питеру кажется, ему в жизни не было так погано на душе, как в эту минуту.

***

 

— И даже в этом я облажался.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ты втянул столько народу в ужасное дерьмо, но хоть не бросил никого. Я же не уберег одного-единственного парня. Выглядит так, словно я его использовал, а потом за ненадобностью выкинул.  
— А на самом деле как?  
— Не знаю. Может так и есть? Черт! Я становлюсь похож на отца. Даже говорю как он… Что хуже всего: думаю как он.  
— И что в этом плохого?  
— Что плохого?! Ну да, ты же его не знал… А я с ним жил. Поверь мне, тебе повезло.  
— Так расскажи мне о Говарде, которого знал ты.  
— Не сейчас. Думаю, вообще никогда.  
— Я не думаю, что ты его бросил. Я про Паука. Скорее ты пытался его… уберечь. Это очень в твоем стиле.  
— Пф, забота о других не в моем стиле. Достань любой номер Vanity Fair…  
— Я не о заботе сейчас говорю. Решать за других — вот что в твоем стиле. Решать за других, о чем им беспокоиться, а что не их ума дело. Решать за других, о чем им переживать, а что не стоит их тревог. Тебе пора понять, что такой метод не работает с теми, для кого ты сам и твое мнение важны. Пытаясь их таким образом уберечь, ты обрекаешь их на тревоги иного рода, и в конце концов отталкиваешь от себя.  
— Будто ты поступаешь иначе. Будто ты не решил все за нас всех, — Тони взмахивает рукой, не дожидаясь ответа, и проекция замирает.  
Он сам с трубкой у уха замирает в окружении криков чаек и порывов ветра. Роджерс даже в М.О.Р.Г. своевольничает. Старк качает головой и обходит проекцию. Неужели у Питера на самом деле было такое выражение лица?!  
Чертов трус! Тони не хватает смелости даже в своей ментально-органической ретрограмме дослушать до конца, договорить до конца, переиграть разговор уж если не с Роджерсом, то с пареньком и признаться, наконец, хоть самому себе, что реально случившийся расклад — полное дерьмо.  
— Он хотел как лучше. И считал, что поступает правильно.  
— Ты про Питера? Или Роджерса? — Тони трет переносицу и вздыхает. Он устал, это был слишком долгий день даже для него.  
— А сам как думаешь? — Пятница вновь пустилась в свои игры разума, изображая заботливую нянюшку.  
— Прекрати. Откатись обратно в вопросно-ответную программу, очень тебя прошу, — Тони обходит свою «коллекцию» моментов.  
Все они здесь, начиная с событий в гостиной в то злополучное шестнадцатое декабря девяносто первого и заканчивая богом забытым Оймяконом, затерянным среди снега и холода.  
Теперь еще и это.  
— Ты сам дал мне возможность самообучаться.  
— Помолчи, — Тони раскрывает проекцию, где Наташа, заглядывая ему в глаза, пытается что-то до него донести.  
— Мы не с того начали, — произносит Романова. Возможно, она единственная, кто по-настоящему пытался избежать развала Мстителей, а они все просто тянули общее одеяло каждый на себя, пока не разорвали всё в клочья.  
Не в силах больше на это смотреть, Тони отмахивается и включает свет. Проекции разваливаются и пропадают, но сами воспоминания никуда не исчезают.  
С этим нужно что-то делать. В противном случае Тони действительно сойдет с ума, если будет каждый раз спускаться в подвал, чтобы запускать М.О.Р.Г. и погружаться в бессмысленные постановки желаемого, но не реализованного.  
Свет кажется ослепительным после полумрака с зыбким свечением проекций, словно Тони лежит на операционном столе под ярким лампами и готовится препарировать собственные чувства.  
— Извини, что наорал, — Тони молчит, слушая возню на том конце.  
И никто не умер. Старку почти пятьдесят, может хватит бегать? Не все ошибки априори нельзя исправить. Ошибка — это еще не конец. По крайней мере не всегда. Вот он извинился, и конца света не случилось. Хорошее начало. Пеппер точно оценит. И Хэппи. И Роуди. Перед ними Тони виноват гораздо больше, но начал он почему-то с Роджерса.  
— Извиняю. Я очень рад тебя услышать, — Стив в это время думает, что кажется инженеры его тела ошиблись, велев ему ходить по земле. Самое время летать.  
— Я злился не на тебя. Я был зол на себя, а сорвался на тебе. У меня тут не задалось… кое с кем.  
— Мисс Поттс?  
— Нет. Помнишь парня из Квинса? Я велел ему ни во что не ввязываться, а он взял и ввязался!  
В трубке раздается приглушенный смех. Тони молча ждет пояснений.  
— Это тебе никого не напоминает?  
— Ты на что намекаешь, Роджерс?  
— Да так. Знаю я одного такого парня, что вечно лезет в самое пекло. И непонятно зачем. Кому и что он доказывает, как думаешь, а?  
Кому и что ты доказываешь, Тони? Родители мертвы. Мстителей считай нет. Пеппер с ним больше не живет. А мир продолжает существовать и так, и ему плевать на Тони Старка.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался о том, что с возрастом мы становимся тем, кем в юности клялись себе не становиться никогда?  
— Эй, мне всего девяносто пять! Мне еще рано думать над такими вещами!  
— И правда, — Тони внимательно смотрит на свою руку, которую сотрясает все более редкая дрожь. Тремор проходит. Паника отступает. Дышать становится легче. — Я отчитал парня и вдруг понял, что становлюсь «Мистером Старком». Тем самым Старком, каким меня хотел видеть отец. Мерзким, расчетливым типом с атрофированным чувством сопереживания.  
— Не думаю, что Говард хотел видеть тебя таким.  
— Ты его плохо знал.  
— И все же… Знаешь, я думаю, он тобой гордился.  
— Пф…  
— Я серьезно. Будь ты моим сыном, я б тобой гордился.  
— Будь я твоим сыном, ты бы повесился.  
— Прекрати. Ты лучше, чем привык о себе думать. И к слову, я тобой и так горжусь.  
— И зачем я позвонил? — Тони трет лицо ладонью и вздыхает. — Миру нужны герои не такие, как ты и я. Ему нужны герои, такие как Человек-Паук. Миру нужны герои, переводящие через улицу бабушек и подсказывающие дорогу нуждающимся. Те, кто спасет велик от угона. Кто вмешается в ограбление придорожной забегаловки, в уличную потасовку, снимет котенка с дерева. А сражаться с пришельцами любой дурак сможет, как припрет! Другое дело быть героем в повседневной жизни, среди серых будней не очерстветь, сохранить свое большое сердце, желающее помочь и не желающее мириться с несправедливостью и равнодушием. И я пытался сохранить это в нем, сохранить его истинным героем. Но, кажется, я все в нем сломал.  
— Это очень на тебя похоже. Нет, я не в плане, что ты его сломал или еще что такое. Я про твое странное чувство ответственности. Гипертрофированное. В нашу самую первую встречу я думал, ты типичный избалованный эгоист без чувства ответственности, которому все игра. Но на деле ведь все наоборот, да? У тебя ответственность за все и всех. Ты прямо сердцем болеешь за каждого из нас, за каждый промах, даже абсолютно чужой, не имеющий к тебе отношения. И я не понимаю, почему у мисс Поттс с этим такие проблемы, с взыванием к твоему чувству ответственности. Тебе следовало бы с ней поговорить об этом.  
— Да мне о многом с ней следовало бы поговорить.  
— Это точно. Но что касается парня… Не следует тебе решать за него. Не нужно брать на себя ответственность, когда тебя об этом не просят. Это его жизнь, его решения.  
— Я его в это втянул!  
— Силком тащил? Связал и запихал в багажник, привез его и натравил на меня в Берлине?  
Тони молчит, обдумывая слова Стива.  
— Вот видишь, — продолжает капитан, верно расшифровав паузу. — Он разделял твою точку зрения и потому тебя поддержал. Не решай за других, о чем им переживать, о чем им знать, к чему стремиться. Я понимаю, что ты так проявляешь заботу, но я знаю тебя не один год, а как это видит Человек-Паук?  
— Словно его использовали и бросили, потому что им недовольны?  
— Возможно. И если он правда такой, как ты говоришь, то он все равно полезет куда не следует на твой взгляд, но куда его зовет жажда справедливости. Лучше помоги ему направить свою энергию, запретом тут ничего не решить.  
— Ты к этой речи готовился? — посмеивается Тони, отпуская волнение и страх, наслаждаясь покоем в груди.  
— Можно и так сказать. Что-то подобное происходит со мной почти каждый божий день. Когда ты очень долго чувствуешь себя жалким и никчемным, приобретенная чудом сила порой выбивает почву из-под ног. Смотришь на себя и не понимаешь, кто ты, что ты, и что со всем этим делать. Я просто пытаюсь не потерять свой ориентир… и ты знаешь, что иногда это у меня выходит из рук вон плохо. И я немного завидую этому Парню-Пауку за то, что у него есть такой наставник, как ты.  
— И почему ты не мой отец? Мне было бы не стыдно быть похожим на тебя.  
— Я посчитаю это за комплимент.  
— А это он и был. Хотя сыну Капитана Америка явно пришлось бы не сладко…  
— Я больше не Капитан Америка.  
— С чего ты взял? Кстати, твой щит в хранилище Белого Дома. Если вдруг надумаешь его взломать, не говори, от кого узнал, — Тони раздумывает, договаривать или нет, и все же договаривает. — И Капитаном Америка тебя делает не щит или костюм. И даже не сыворотка. Ты же это знаешь, да?  
Стив молчит, и Тони вздыхает.  
— Мы просто клубок психотравм! Находка для психотерапевта! Погоди, ко мне тут Роуди ломится. Повиси чуток. Что значит наш самолет угнали?!  
Примечание к части  
Военные монеты - одна из традиций армии США. Солдаты подразделений специального назначения должны постоянно носить с собой особые монеты, выдаваемые им командованием. Когда солдаты (неважно действующие или в отставке) собираются в питейном заведении, тот кто не захватил с собой свою военную монету, оплачивает выпивку для всех. Проверяется это так: кто-то бросает со щелчком свою монету на стол, и все сидящие за этим столом должны в течении сорока секунд достать и показать свои монеты. Тот, кто замешкается или окажется забывшим свою монету, оплачивает выпивку для всех.   
Точно знаю, что эта традиция существует и в наши дни, но вот были ли такие монеты в сороковые это большой вопрос. Так что не факт, что у капитана US Army Стивена Роджерса есть такая.

Форма Циклонов Бруклина. Команда, кстати, реально существует, и у них действительно, на самом деле, правда-правда была такая форма на одной из игр. Теперь у меня есть любимая команда по бейсболу.  
https://pp.userapi.com/c638519/v638519955/579ef/_zWHfKPNsZA.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c638519/v638519955/579f8/n33OX8JSaVA.jpg

Я так понимаю, реактор ему все-таки вернут каким-то образом.  
https://pp.userapi.com/c841336/v841336716/4980/jJ8llGe7yAM.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c841336/v841336716/498a/L3HFsmJUAgo.jpg  
Часть 3  
Тони считает, что все дело в зеленых носках, которые он зачем-то сегодня надел. В зеленых носках от Стива. Много ли людей на земле могут похвастаться тем, что Капитан Америка купил им что-то? Но с другой стороны с костюмом от Тома Форда на три пуговицы зеленые носки за два бакса смотрят крайне… короче, никак они не смотрятся. Ну и во-вторых, кажется, они у Тони несчастливые. Или наоборот?  
— Или наоборот? — бормочет Тони, разглядывая в стекле отражение человека, стоящего позади него.  
— Здравствуй, Тони, — Роджерс то ли улыбается, то ли у него изжога. С этой бородой не разобрать толком.  
— Здравствуй, — Старк вздыхает и разворачивается к вошедшему лицом. — Почему Пятница молчит? И видел ли тебя кто-нибудь из живущих на базе?  
— Полагаю, Вижн. Ну и Пятница, разумеется, — Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Ладно. Зачем пожаловал?  
— Стервятник, — просто отвечает Стив. — Но кажется, я опоздал. Снова.  
— Да, кризис миновал. Только хотел обсудить все с Паучком, как он уже все разрешил. Мне даже не пришлось вмешаться, а уж Роуди как в бой рвался, еле удержали! Только пара седых волос пробилась у Хэппи, а в остальном все окей. Но откуда ты узнал?  
— Наташа, — смущенно отвечает Роджерс.  
— Ну конечно, кто ж еще? Вот кошка драная, — шипит сквозь зубы Тони с досадой.  
— Прекрати. Она ведь не со зла, — капитан хмурится, сдвигая брови и становясь похож на… да черт его знает на кого! Эта борода делает всякое выражение его лица уморительным.  
— Ты опоздал, твои услуги больше не нужны. Спасибо, что обеспокоился, — Тони пожимает плечами и садится в кресло, разворачиваясь к компьютеру, и принимается демонстративно заниматься текущими делами.  
— Еще мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Тони, ты не виноват в таких явлениях, как Стервятник. Как бы мы ни старались, угодить всем не получится. То, чем мы занимаемся, не всегда честно, не всегда справедливо, иногда даже… не совсем добро. Но кто-то должен это делать, чтобы избежать большего хаоса, большей беды.  
— И это говорит мне человек, который был против Альтрона.  
— Тут не в Альтроне дело. А в том, как ты и я смотрим на цену, которую мы сами готовы заплатить и которую миру придется заплатить за спокойствие.  
Тони разглядывает с преувеличенным интересом столбцы цифр. Надо же! Впервые за полгода рейтинг СИ подскочил аж на два пункта, хотя до этого стремительно падал.  
— Я больше не смогу звонить, — после непродолжительного молчания произносит Стив. — И не смогу приходить. У нас… некоторые проблемы. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя все получилось. Получилось с новым составом Мстителей и с мисс Поттс.  
— В Ваканде провели кабельное? — усмехается Тони, не в силах заставить себя повернуться к гостю лицом. Это нечестно и подло даже по отношению к тому, кто нанес такие глубокие раны. И все же Тони не может найти в себе сил повернуться.  
— Нет в мире места, где бы не знали о вашей помолвке, Тони, — Стив улыбается. Старк это спиной чувствует. — Жаль, не могу поздравить мисс Поттс лично.  
— Не уверен, что здесь есть с чем поздравлять. Пепс конкретно влипла, приняв мое предложение руки и сердца.  
Стив ничего не отвечает на эти слова, он некоторое время пристально разглядывает спинку кресла и макушку Тони, затем открывает дверь, чтобы уйти.  
— Я безмерно счастлив, что имел удовольствие познакомиться с тобой, работать с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, Тони. Ты хороший человек и тебе есть чем гордиться.  
Старк кивает и уже хочет развернуться и попрощаться нормально, возможно даже пожать руку Роджерсу, как Пятница объявляет чрезвычайную ситуацию.  
— Росс, — зло шипит Тони сквозь зубы. — Роджерс, сколько твоих по периметру?  
Стив хмурится.  
— Да брось, Стив! Я знаю, ты не один пришел! — Тони встает и взмахивает рукой, запуская костюмы.  
— Четверо.  
— Скажи им чтобы не высовывались. Пятница, передай Россу, что если хоть один его шакал сюда сунется, я встану на сторону Капитана, и, черт возьми, госсекретарю лучше пропустить демонстрацию наших совместных боевых навыков. Так и передай, слово в слово.  
— Босс, тут у нас… — начинает Пятница, но не договаривает.  
Стив отпрыгивает от двери и встает в боевую позицию, как вдруг в комнату входит… Фьюри. Собственной персоной.  
— Отставить! — рявкает он, затем отчитывает мужчин, тыча пальцем сначала в Стива потом в Тони. — Стоило только на мгновение отвести от вас свой глаз, как вы уже наворотили дел!  
— Гляди-ка, живой еще! — Тони недовольно поджимает губы и складывает руки на груди.  
— А где вы были, когда… — начинает возмущенно Стив, как Ник тут же прерывает его.  
— Где я был, не твоего ума дело. Но я привел тут к вам кое-кого, и хватит уже драться в вашей песочнице, вылезайте, настало время серьезных дел. И это, блядь, мои лучшие люди! — Ник выглядит так, словно едва удерживается от плевка на пол от досады. — Позорище!  
Будто потрясений мало, в комнату входит сам госсекретарь Тадеус Росс.  
— Добрый день. Я получил ваше сообщение, мистер Старк, и как бы мне не хотелось натравить на вас своих «шакалов», как вы выразились, но мне нужна… ваша помощь. Не Штаты, а вся Земля нуждается в Мстителях. Вынужден это признать.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — Тони подходит ближе и встает рядом с капитаном.  
— Некий субъект перехватывает все сигналы наших спутников и транслирует одно и тоже. Оно называет себя Танос и заявляет, что явилось за Мстителями.  
— Откуда явилось? — непонимающе спрашивает Стив.  
— Из космоса. Прямо оттуда, — Ник тычет пальцем в потолок и усмехается. — У нас нет времени на вашу грызню, так что всем амнистия за мой счет. Госсекретарь был так любезен, согласившись на мои доводы о том, что порознь вы плохо работаете, а нахождение в списке преступников деморализует отряд.  
— И? — Тони вскидывает бровь.  
— Это значит, что вы снова Мстители. Все. И Капитан, и вся его шайка. И я даже закрою глаза на то, что вы, мистер Старк, не выполняете условия нашего с вами договора, продолжая якшаться с преступниками, — Росс пытается быть вежливым, но по его лицу видно, что это дается ему с трудом.  
— Это не я якшаюсь с ними, а они со мной, — отрубает Тони с язвительной улыбочкой.  
— Итак, не будем терять время, — Ник сразу садится во главе стола, словно он тут хозяин.  
— Если у тебя были планы, лучше отмени их, — шепотом произносит Тони, обращаясь к Стиву. — Ты тут застрял надолго.  
— Да хоть навсегда, — также шепотом отвечает Роджерс.

Ужин прошел в неловком молчании, хотя дети были счастливы и искренне не понимали, почему это взрослые такие напряженные. Тони разглядывает стол, который всегда казался неприлично огромным, а сейчас с возвращением на базу всех Мстителей даже немного тесноват для всей этой толпы. Он чувствует, как Пеппер толкает его ногой под столом, и бросает на нее вопросительный взгляд.  
— Ты чего?  
— Ничего. Просто устал. Шумно сегодня, — Тони целует женщину в уголок губ и улыбается как можно беззаботней.  
— Я знаю, что ты рад видеть всех этих людей. Не строй из себя мистера Карка.  
— О Господи! Роуди тебе рассказал?! Предатель!  
— Конечно, рассказал, — Пеппер смеется, и именно это становится завершающим штрихом для Тони. Да, он счастлив, и в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Счастлив с этими людьми, за этим столом, с этой женщиной под руку. И нет больше нужды никому ничего доказывать — он там, где должен быть. Остается только пожелать, чтобы и Стив нашел наконец свое место в этом мире.

После ужина Стив отправляется в мастерскую Тони по его личному приглашению.  
— И все так просто, — устало произносит Роджерс. — Стоило объявиться кому-то грозному, как все былое забыто. В этом вся суть правительства и политики. И по этой причине я не доверяю всему этому.  
— Ну тебе-то грех жаловаться. Самый бескровный способ разрешить наши разногласия по поводу Соковийского Договора, — Тони пожимает плечами.  
— Я и не жалуюсь. Просто… обидно как-то.  
Они надолго замолкают, прислушиваясь к тишине в коридоре.  
— А ты неожиданно хорош в воспитании детей, — глубокомысленно произносит Старк по пути в свою святая святых, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. — Не зря ролики с тобой крутят в школах.  
— Боже! Ты знаешь?! Не рассказывай никому из наших, очень тебя прошу, — Стив смущенно потирает шею и вздыхает. — Я не мог отказать и короче… снялся.  
— Брось! В этом нет ничего постыдного. Ты ж не в порнухе снялся! Образовательные ролики с тобой крутят даже не смотря на то, что ты государственный преступник. А мое самое любимое, где ты говоришь про терпение.  
— Тони! — Стив уже не знает, куда деваться от смущения.  
— Вкладываться в подрастающее поколение — это благородно. Я оценил, пока возился с выводком Бартона и с Кэсси, — Старк хлопает капитана по плечу и слегка встряхивает. — И твой совет поговорить с Паучком начистоту действительно выстрелил. Я с ним перетер насчет наших разногласий и своего поганого метода воспитания, и мы вроде как снова друзья. Правда, от вступления в Мстители он отказался.  
— Правда? — Стив удивленно смотрит на Тони.  
— Ага. Ему уже не надо, оказывается. А я ведь собрал пресс-конференцию! Пришлось срочно выкручиваться, и тут Хэппи выдает, что таскает в кармане брюк кольцо, которое я купил в минуту слабости аж в 2008-м! Ну и… хоп! И вот я обручен! — Тони смеется, покачивая головой.  
— Вы будете очень счастливы вместе с мисс Поттс, — убежденно произносит Стив.  
— Надеюсь, — Старк становится серьезным. — Слушай, я должен тебя поблагодарить. И за то, что звонил, и за то, что пришел. Ты совершенно не такой, как рассказывал о тебе мой отец. И для большинства людей это, вероятно, чудовищное разочарование, но для меня это невиданная удача. Ты гораздо больше, чем агитационные плакаты и шаблонные плоские герои. Ты Стив Роджерс, думаю, для меня это важнее, чем то, что ты Капитан Америка. Не гарантирую, что у нас все наладится, да и с другом твоим… нам еще предстоит разговор. Однако я сейчас счастлив. Надеюсь, и ты когда-нибудь будешь, — с этими словами Тони отпирает мастерскую и пропускает Стива вперед.  
Роджерс несколько растерян всеми этими словами и пытается собраться с мыслями, чтобы дать достойный ответ, но тут Тони вытаскивает из кучи коробок какой-то сверток и протягивает его Стиву.  
— А это тебе. С возвращением домой, кэп.  
Стив разворачивает сверток и смотрит на компактный тубус.  
— Что это?  
— Прототип щита. Твой старый тебе, конечно же, вернут, ну а это так… побаловаться. Портативный, на экстренный случай. Давай-ка протестируем…  
— Знаешь, Тони, — Стив прилаживает к руке прибор и наблюдает за тем, как проекция щита раскрывается. — Я счастлив. Правда. И спасибо тебе за дом, который ты мне дал.  
— Дом — это не стены, — Тони настраивает репульсор, чтобы ненароком не покалечить капитана во время испытаний.  
— Я о том и говорю, — Стив встает в позицию, как если бы вел настоящий бой.  
— Дубина, огнетушитель только в крайнем случае, понял меня? — и дождавшись согласного стрекотания, Тони командует. — Ну ладно, поехали!  
Роджерс понимает, что отголоски конфликта, как далекие раскаты уходящего грома, еще будут трясти Мстителей, но они снова вместе, а это значит, им все по плечу. Стив даже думает, что стоит поблагодарить этого Таноса из космоса при встрече, как-никак это он дал им повод собраться.

Глубокой ночью Питер Паркер просыпается от сообщения от мистера Старка.  
Парень, ты ведь понимаешь, что говоря о наставнике для тебя, я не себя имел в виду? Так что если хочешь познакомиться с ним, то приезжай на Базу завтра после уроков.  
P.S. Мой тебе совет: не выражайся при нем.  
T.S.


End file.
